Forever in Light
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Complete. Ryou and Bakura both ask Anzu to marry them and she has only one month to choose which to marry. to complicate things something goes terribly wrong in the streets of Domino that may tear her world apart. RBxAxYB
1. Default Chapter

_A/n: Okay so now that I can FINALLY log in after almost a week...this is the prologue to the sequel of "Forever in Darkness." If you've read the first one, tell me if you like this so far and if I should continue.If you haven't read my first one, please go check it out. Until then, ja!_

Forever in Light: The proposal.

.--.

Anzu and Bakura had just gotten in from a very long weekend at the beach and he'd carried her up to their room.

He nearly tossed her onto the bed, making her laugh as he laid over her.

She sighed out his name as he began to kiss her neck.

Her hands traveled down his bare chest and started to undo the top button on his blue jeansbut he stopped her.

"Not right now...Ryou and I have something for you."

He kissed her softly as his hand ran up the length of her arm and slid the strap of her bikini top off her shoulder.

"I thought we weren't playing now?"

He smirked.

"We aren't. I'm just going to play servant tonight and dress you for the extravagant evening the two of us have prepared for you."

He pulled her up and circled her a few times like a hawk, eyeing her perorations.

"Flat stomach, curvy hips...sufficient breasts..."

She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over said objects of attention.

"I'm more than sufficient thanks! You better take that back."

He chuckled slightly, grabbing her around the waist and playfully biting her ear.

"You're correct for my tastes, however I was thinking less a long the lines of bed time and more about the dress Ryou bought for you."

He drew her back towards her closet.

"Close your eyes."

She felt a little awkward as he slowly undressed her, knowing his plans were just to dress her again, but her thoughts changed as she felt the incredibly soft fabric come over her.

First he slid her into a body suit made of velvetthat buttoned down the back.

After teasing her exposedskin with a gentle finger, sending shivers through her, he buttoned her and she could hear the rustle of taffeta as he grabbed the skirt.

He lifted it over her head and pulled her arms through, letting it drift down to her hips before zipping it.

He took her hand and kissed it as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"And as the final touch..."

She held her breath as she realized he was placing a rather heavy necklace and tiara on her.

He spun her out and stopped her right in front of her floor length mirror, standing behind her.

"Go ahead, you can look now. But I want you to know that while Ryou picked the dress, I picked the jewelry...this was a collaboration between the two of us."

She was breathless as she lookedherself over, spinning once like a little girl with a smile to watch the skirt flair out.

Crushed royal blue velvet and white taffeta skirt to the floor.

The necklace and tiara were white gold, studded with blue and white diamonds.

As she stood admiring herself, Bakura snuck into the closet and immerged wearing a full tux.

He took her hand and drew her slowly down the stairs, stopping her on the last step.

"What Ryou and I are about to ask you is a very important question and we know it will be difficult so we don't want you to answer right away..."

Ryou stepped up to them in a matching tux and bowed, kissing her hand, picking up where Bakura left off.

"So tonight after we ask we will be taking you on a night out you'll never forget. We only request that you answer us within one month so..."

He knelt down at her feet next to Bakura who had also knelt and she felt her stomach tie into knots.

Both reached into their pockets and pulled out engagement rings.

Bakura's wasn't a diamond, but an ancient Egyptian cartouche with his and her names on it.

Ryou's was a three-karat diamond.

Anzu stared in shock at both men who knelt before her with two rings.

Ryou's was visibly larger than Bakura's, but Bakura's was ancient…literally.

One year…it had taken them only one year to decide they wanted to marry her.

Now the problem was, which would she marry and which would be her concubine?

Both watched her with baited breath as they held out the rings and spoke together.

"Please take both of these rings and think very hard before you choose one of us. Which ever it is, the other swears to stay true to you as well."

She felt tears rushing to her eyes as she accepted the rings, placing each on her ring finger, Ryou's and then Bakura's.

They stood and each took a hand, Bakura stepping up behind her as they wrapped their arms around her.

"I don't know what to say. You've both been so good to me, how could I choose?"

She was startled suddenly to feel Bakura's teeth gently biting at her neck followed by a tender kiss from Ryou as Bakura answered.

"It doesn't really matter. If you choose him you may always keep me. We both love you and have agreed that neither of us will leave you unless you ask us too. So for tonight forget about your choice and let us show you how a woman should be treated."

She nodded, giving into the pleasurable assault of kisses fromboth men.

Pulling her out the door the twins indeed did take her on a night she wouldn't forget.


	2. when we begin to understand

_A/n: Hello and welcome to chapter one of forever in light. This is my third chapter fic. In the previous installment forever in darkness" Seto Kaiba kidnapped Anzu by orders from pharaoh. In the end pharaoh went to jail, Seto began to mend his broken heart, and Anzu began to date both Ryou and Bakura who were separated. I would like to thank all who reviewed my other fic, and anyone in the future who reviews this. _

**Nightfall2525:**_ that is a very interesting idea. I'm only sure of the outcome of the plot at the moment though so I'll keep it in mind. Thank you._

_Forever in Light: When we begin to understand _

>

Anzu eyed the two suspiciously Friday morning as they were huddled on the couch, obviously doing something they knew they weren't supposed to.

She quietly snuck up behind them and quickly covered her mouth to stop from laughing as she saw her new Frederick's of Hollywood catalog in Bakura's hand.

He and Ryou were giggling like little girls while Bakura read some of the captions.

"Listen to this one! 'Take seduction to the next level and captivate the man of your dreams in this sexy satin and mesh nightgown. Comes with a pair of matching thong underwear.' I think I like it best in white...it's more see-through that way, don't you think?"

Ryou shook his head thoughtfully.

"She's just going to take it off anyway, coral is more her color. Besides it's less fun when you can see everything right away."

Bakura laughed and flipped the page.

"Oh...Ryou I think I'm gonna pass out! I can defiantly see her in this! 'White crushed velvet corset top. You'll catch his eye faster than a flame in this lace up corset top and matching thong underwear. This will keep his eyes on you the whole night...along with every other mans.' Gee they all say 'comes with free thong...' what the hell is a thong anyway?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and started to reply when Anzu burst into a fit of laughter, falling to her knees in tears.

For a moment she couldn't breath.

When she finally recovered herself she stood and snatched the magazine from him.

"That, boys, is mine thank you! And to answer your question..."

She gave an evil smirk as she watched Ryou begin to blush.

"I don't wear them so I guess you'll never find out."

And promptly walked up the stairs and into her room leaving the twins staring after her.

>

That evening Anzu Ryou and Bakura went out.

It was the annual cherry blossom festival and on this day every year they had a spectacular fireworks display.

The twins each held onto a one of her arms as they traversed the maze of games and wears that had once been the streets of Domino.

Everyone came to this event and it was the time when she could meet up with old friends and spend the night relaxing.

Tonight however Anzu would do no relaxing.

Neither would Bakura or Ryou for that matter for they were confronted with a very angry man.

Shadi, keeper of the sennen ankh who was very displeased with Anzu.

He started by controlling Ryou who began to drag Anzu into the nearest dark ally.

Bakura followed, angered by Ryou's odd behavior until they spotted the Egyptian at the end of it.

His eyes glowed purple and just by looking at him Anzu began to feel dizzy as his dark energy poured out at her.

"Teanna...you have disrupted the natural order of time and you must pay for it!"

She stumbled and nearly fell as Bakura threw her behind him, protecting her, from what he wasn't sure.

"What is it that you man old man!"

Shadi shook his head and pointed at the wide-eyed Anzu.

"She must pay for her crime or figure out how to fix it. I have come to deliver her punishment, stand aside or I shall give it to you as well."

Anzu took Bakura's arm and held closing to him, shaking.

"What is it that I did! I don't understand!"

Shadi sighed, some of his anger beginning to fade.

"I knew this would be the case. By sending the pharaoh to prison, you have condemned the fate of this planet. In two years time he was meant to take the thrown of Egypt once again, and from there he will rule the world. There must be one ruler or the future is lost. If Atemu doesn't take the throne...a darkness will and he will purge the world of its purity...I cannot allow the thief to do this. Find a way to release Atemu from prison."

He suddenly released Ryou...or at least that's what it seemed.

Bakura caught him in alarm as he fell forwards completely unconscious.

"Until the world is no longer in danger...he will sleep. Do not cross me or I will send all three of you to the shadow realm for what you have done!"

With that he was gone.

Anzu stared in horror at Ryou as Bakura tried in vein to wake him.

Slowly she back away from them and then ran as fast as she could back out into the crowded streets.

What was she to do now?

There was no way of getting the pharaoh out...and she wasn't sure if Bakura could conform to the ways of a good king.


	3. Where our sins will take us

_A/n: Hello! Hope you're enjoying this so far. I want to be SO evil here. Who would kill me if she started dating Seto too? _

_Nightfall2525: lol, Shadi isn't really a bad guy in this; he's just worried about the fate of the world. Don't worry; he'll redeem himself in this chapter. I'll try to make this one a bit longer. btw, thanks for asking, but most of my one-shots were just spur of the moment ideas. But I'll see what I can do._

_BLOODY ROSE: I'm assuming you're referring to Yami being ruler of the world? In some of the later Japanese episodes I have they make a reference to his destiny as ruling the planet. The reason Bakura wants to destroy the pharaoh is partly revenge for his family's death, but also because he will inherit the power and rule in his place. In the first one "forever in darkness", Anzu sends pharaoh to prison because he hired Seto to kidnap her in order to rescue her and make her fall in love with him again since they had broken up. They've all turned twenty-one so now the time has come for pharaoh to take over but he can't because he's been locked away. Yami is based on the Manga psycho twisted one. Also...never assume anything. What seems real one moment could turn out to be something entirely different the next. _

_Forever in Light: One man in silence for his heart_

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu ran through the streets of Domino, pushing herself to go on.

It hurt to breath and her legs burned but still she continued on having no idea where she was going.

She knew she had to run though.

The shadows were closing in around her and suddenly she stopped.

Through quickly fading consciousness she realized she was standing in front of the stone tablets in the museum.

She was startled as she realized there was another person there.

He spoke softly to her as he stepped slowly closer.

"You don't look well. It was not you who I should have been angered with, I'm sorry that I frightened you."

She saw him for only a few seconds and the last thing she knew was Shadi catching her, fear for her safety in his eyes.

He understood as he placed two fingers to her neck and found her pulse to be racing at least twice as fast as it should have been.

He gently lifted her into his arms and disappeared.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura took Ryou home and began to search for Anzu.

He really had no idea where she would have gone if not home and found himself standing at the end of a dock.

He was startled suddenly by a voice.

"You don't understand what you've done. The tablets have changed, drastically."

He didn't turn or open his eyes.

"So you punished an undeserving man? Ryou had nothing to do with it you know…all he did was love her. Do you know why the pharaoh is where he is now or did you just assume it was for no reason?"

Shadi closed his eyes.

"I didn't know the extent of the reason no. And of course I didn't believe it at first."

Bakura flung around glairing daggers at him.

"Why because he's your beloved pharaoh! He's also a human and what he did to her cannot be condoned. By law he should forfeit. He's not fit to serve."

Shadi hissed back.

"And you are? Do you know what those tablets show now! Death! Destruction and anguish! The power will go to your head in all the wrong ways!"

Bakura shook his head.

"I never said I wanted it. Ever think it might be someone else? There's Malik, Kaiba…you."

Shadi shook his head still glairing back.

"There are few who could pull this off and while yes Set is one of them…you are the only one who would bring about such devastation. You did it in the past there's no reason you won't now."

Bakura sighed.

"I hate to say this but there is one reason that I would rule fairly…and that reason is missing right now. Anzu has changed my life. I'm becoming a good person now because of her. Kaiba on the other hand hates pharaoh almost as much as I do and his only reason for ruling fairly would be a continent away with his girlfriend. I'm power hungry but he's just sadistic."

Shadi raised an eye.

"And you're not?"

He smirked as he shook his head.

"No actually I'm masochistic and sadistic, but less of the latter anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have a frightened woman to look for…thanks in whole to you."

He turned to go but Shadi spoke.

"I have her safely tucked away. I have half a mind to keep her. If you want her back I suggest you come to this address tomorrow at three P.M. I'll be waiting."

Before Bakura could react he was gone and a card fluttered down into his hands.

"Ushebti...cleaver. Doll of the pharaoh. You needn't write anything on it either, I know exactly where you are. If you've hurt her when I find you there will be no stopping me from killing you."

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu sat up with a start, finding herself on a couch in a dark room.

"Shadi?"

She could feel him somewhere just outside of the room and soon a door opened, light flooding into her eyes and he appeared.

With a wave of his hand torches lit and she stared in shock as the wall to her left began to melt and revealed the stone tablets.

"Would you like something?"

She shook her head as she continued to look at them.

"Are we in the museum?"

He took a few steps closer and turned to the wall.

"In another dimension yes. That is not the domino museum that you know however."

She looked over at him.

"I'm confused. What museum is it than?"

He smiled slightly down at her.

"That is the one you ran into. I've never encountered another human with that ability and metal prowess. To enter it you traveled two years into the future. No mere mortal can do that on their own."

She looked up into his eyes suddenly, a look of desperation in her own.

"Please wake Ryou. I'll do anything you want me to."

He sat next to her as she pulled her feet in closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"If it were you whom I was truly angry with I would. However there are only two ways to make Bakura do what's right and I refuse to do the first."

Anzu looked away.

"If I had known any of this would come from me dumping that arrogant, self centered, ass...I'd just have stayed with him. If I go back to him will he change? He swore he'd never hit me again but will he find another girlfriend? I might not have been so mad if he'd at least have told me he wanted someone else."

Shadi was only beginning to understand the extent of exactly what pharaoh had done to her.

"Wait, he hit you?"

She sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry the only way to make him leave me alone was to lock him up...it's like he lost his mind."

Shadi looked towards the wall again and waved his hand before it.

"These are the tablets as they appear today Anzu. It's quite possible that you're right. Originally I had thought that the carvings had changed like this because of him being locked away but..."

He stopped as Anzu let out a piercing scream.

For a moment he had no idea what was wrong until he saw the smoky figure beginning to appear.

He jumped over her, shielding her with his body as something struck him.

"This does not concern you Shadi. I have come for my puzzle."

Shadi glared as he righted himself, standing protectively in front of her.

"Forgive me my pharaoh but if that were so than why attempt to harm my guest?"

He was only a shadow with glowing eyes and Anzu had never been so afraid of him in her life.

He'd always made her nervous when his enemies were at the receiving end of this intense dark power, but at this moment she feared for her own mind.

She snapped at him from behind Shadi.

"I don't have it! Yugi does!"

Now in normal form he smiled.

"Of course...how foolish of me. Really I must be making up excuses to see you. It took quite a while to track you down you know but I happened to be in the museum when Shadi broke the rift. So...darling what are you doing here?"

She looked away.

"I had to ask him something...privately."

Pharaoh smirked at this.

"So you're screwing him now? He really doesn't seem like your type..."

Shadi glared at him.

"You speak too liberally my pharaoh. You may be my king but this is my home and as long as you're in it you'll respect my self and my guests."

He nodded, looking down.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Shadi that was very rude. Perhaps you can tell me than?"

Shadi was growing more and more irritated by pharaoh's behavior.

"We have private business which does not concern you at the moment. Now if I may ask you to leave so that we may conduct our business."

He chuckled slightly.

"Right...business, of course. I also wanted to let you know that of the sixteen-year sentence I received, I served a little over one. Good behavior they call it. I'll be seeing you around."

And with that he was gone.

Shadi restored the band to hide them and turned to her.

"This is worse than I thought. There is only one way to fix this. Bakura and yourself must return to the past. You will live everything twice. Once how you lived it before so that you know what to fix. And the second time to fix it."

She nodded.

"I only hope this will work out right."

He gave a slight nod and walked back to the door.

"For now try to sleep some. I have arranged for Bakura to meet us here tomorrow afternoon. We'll see what to do from there."

She stretched out on the comfortable sofa and yawned tiredly.

His house was warm and quiet and at this moment she felt safe, the fear of only an hour or two ago replaced by peace.

With another wave of his hand the wall returned to normal and the torches dimmed as he left and in the darkness she smiled.

'As strange and frightening as you can be Shadi...you must be a very kind man at heart.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu woke to find a blanket over her.

Someone kissed her lightly.

On the lips a first but then they trailed down her neck and to her bare shoulder.

Reaching up she felt the silky tuffs of Ryou's hair.

"Ryou?"

He looked up at her with a smile.

"Good morning...I made you breakfast and Bakura is at the store."

She sprang up, grabbing his around the waist and kissing him roughly.

"Ryou you're okay! I was so worried!"

Ryou chuckled slightly at this and sat up, pulling her into his lap.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm better than okay when I'm with you. What's this all about?"

She looked at him confused.

"Last night...didn't Bakura tell you? Shadi took over your mind and dragged me into an ally where he made you sleep until I figured out what's gone wrong with the..."

He stopped her.

"Anzu...I almost hate to tell you this but you were seriously dreaming last night. Don't remember? We went for a night on the town and the bar tender got your drink mixed up. If you hadn't been talking we would have taken you to the hospital. You passed out on me after taking a really big drink of some spiked 7 up."

It was then that she realized she was still wearing the dress.

"So you mean you and Bakura weren't looking at one of my Frederick's of Hollywood magazines? We didn't go to the cherry blossom festival last night?"

Ryou looked at her crossed eyed for a moment before he shook his head.

"Anzu are you feeling okay? That's a whole month from now. Exactly thirty days to be precise."

Suddenly he watched fear wash into her eyes.

"What day is it?"

He looked away.

"It doesn't matter."

She leaned into his arms and he held her tightly.

"He's going to get out today isn't he?"

Ryou sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"We'll just have to see...it's okay if you want to skip dinner with me tonight. If he's out we may have trouble."

She looked up into his eyes.

"But you were really looking forward to it. No, I mean there's no way he can get reservations to the same place that fast right? We'll just avoid the game shop."

He smiled brightly and began kissing her all over again.

She giggled and pulled him down.

He looked into her eyes for a moment as a thought struck him.

"You order from Fredericks?"

She outright laughed at this.

"Only since I got out of high school. Come on Ryou, you didn't recognize Mai's corset!"

He thought about that for a moment.

"Wow...I need to get out. Now,"

He paused and looked down at her.

"Let me help you get out of that."

He reached behind her and began to unbutton it.

Unzipping the skirt she slid out of it and tossed it to the floor.

"Beautiful dress Ryou by the way, thank you so much."

She smirked as he began to slide the body suit off, but only got the sleeves off.

"You look better without it."

They were startled by Bakura's voice.

"Excuse me ladies but I believe she's mine until noon."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ryou...I'm hungry anyway."

He let out a whimper and glared at Bakura as he let her up.

"You are such a mood killer! What the hell happened to the store!"

Anzu answered or him.

"Because he knew you were going to pull something like this and made sure to get done quickly...you'd think he was a Libra with as fair as he's been playing lately."

She screamed suddenly as Bakura grabbed her from behind, kissed her neck and growling.

"Watch it or I'll revert. Wear something short today..."

She shook her head and pinched his side to make him let go of her.

"If you're lucky I'll wear something low cut _and _short. Now the two of you need to leave so I can get dressed. Shoe!"

Ryou left with a groan, followed shortly by Bakura who was grinning ear to ear.

Anzu giggled as she listened to the two taunt each other.

"You're lucky Bakura...really lucky."

Bakura laughed.

"I could have been mean and waited a few more minutes. Then where would you be?"

Ryou snorted suddenly.

"Yeah well I know where she gets all her sexy stuff in the bottom drawer from."

Bakura gasped in mock amazement.

"Wait...don't tell me...It start's with an F...yes it's Frederick's!"

Ryou groaned again.

"Did you know all a long!"

Bakura laughed again.

"Didn't you recognize Mai's corset?"

Anzu peaked out the door as Ryou screamed.

"Does everyone know but me!"

She shook her head in amusement as she turned to her closet.

'You boys. Some days...'

Outwardly she was amused but inwardly the dream gave her shivers.

She had thirty days to figure out how to change the past and how far she'd have to go to do it.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the dream was a warning.

And now there was one person she needed to see, but she didn't have a clue where to find him.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Frederick's of Hollywood sells something very closely resembling Mai's white corset from Duelist Kingdome.


	4. Repayment of a regretful man

_A/n: Sorry I'm late on this. I've been working on original stuff and decided to take a break and come back to this._

_Nightfall2525: XD I'm 21 I can look at any magazine I want, check out my profile. Most of my fics are centered on the future when the gang is older because of that. No, more like she had a premonition of 30 days into the future and what would happen if events went the way shown. She has 30 days to figure out how to prevent that from happening. _

_Forever in Light: Repayment of a regretful man_

"Pharaoh Mutou, half brother of Dueling legend Yugi Mutou, was released from prison today after serving only a year and a half of his sixteen year sentence. The accuser Anzu Mazaki refused to give a statement today, however her now boyfriend Ryou Bakura told us that she plans to stay away and even threatened that if Pharaoh came near her, there would be trouble."

Ryou sighed deeply and flipped off the Tv as he sat next to Anzu.

She stared at the blank screen as he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head in his lap.

"I'm scared Ryou. It may take him a while but as soon as he's completely on his own he'll come after me again. But if I move, things will start to happen like they did in my dream."

He sighed.

She'd told him the entire dream in detail and he knew this was more than just a simple nightmare.

He stared down at her as he gently brushed his fingers over her hair.

"Can you think of any way we might be able to find Shadi before he finds us?"

She looked up at him and the look in her eyes answered for her.

Bakura suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"It's a long shot but I have an idea."

The thought seemed to pass around the room and both Ryou and Anzu were silent for a moment.

Anzu slowly sat up and stared at Bakura.

"I'm not sure."

Ryou nodded, taking her hand.

"She's not ready to see him again. You know the nightmares still haven't stopped."

Bakura sighed as he leaned heavily on the door.

"There aren't any options left. Wait for him and pray we can change his mind before he knocks you out...or use Seto Kaiba to find him."

Ryou watched fear wash into her eyes as she spoke.

"We're not even sure if Kaiba-san can find him. If my dream was correct than he doesn't live in this dimension."

Ryou looked up at Bakura.

"In which case it would only serve to frighten her more."

Bakura growled, startling Anzu.

"Than what do you think we can do?"

Anzu stood quietly, watching Bakura closely.

"I need to go to the museum. That's where I found him in my dream, maybe he'll find me this time."

Bakura sighed and started to leave but she stopped him.

"I need to go by my self. It's not Shadi that I'm afraid of."

Bakura looked into her eyes closely for a moment and then stepped aside.

''

Anzu stood before the massive stone slabs, concentrating all her energy on breaking the rift and entering Shadi's world.

She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"How could I have done it in my dream but not now?"

She didn't expect an answer to that but she swung around as she heard Shadi's soft voice.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but you caught my attention."

She stared at him for a moment.

"I was trying to enter your house."

He took a step closer and circled her for a moment.

"What purpose does a mortal have in my dimension? Teanna, is something wrong? You look upset."

She looked away as he approached her.

"Do you know what's happened in the last two years that you've been gone?"

He nodded.

"Not everything, but I did hear about you and Pharaoh breaking up."

She looked up into his eyes.

"I put him in prison."

Shadi stared at her in shock.

"Do you know what that could bring about?"

She nodded.

"He's out now but he's gone completely crazy since I broke it off. I'm afraid that he'll come after me again. I need you to help me fix what I've done wrong."

He gently placed his hand on her head as she fell to her knees.

"Please Shadi, I can't leave him like this...part of me still loves him but..."

He placed a finger to her lips.

"I will do anything that I can to help you."

He pulled her to her feet.

"You have three days to prepare. We first must fix the ancient past and to do that you must decide who you wish to truly be with in this life. Everything will be erased from your mind when this is over."

She nodded silently and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

He disappeared and she looked around.

"Thank you."

''

The second she walked through the door when she got home, she knew something wasn't right.

The air felt heavy and she recognized that right away.

Her eyes traveled slowly into the kitchen where Seto was.

He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"You went to Shadi."

She turned to leave but his driver stood in her way.

She screamed and shut the door.

'Where the hell is Bakura!'

Seto turned her to him as he walked up behind her.

"I've only come to help you. Don't be afraid of me."

She stared into his eyes, searching for his intent.

"Where are Ryou and Bakura?"

He shook his head.

"They let me in, said you'd be here sometime and literally ran out."

She crossed to the couch and sat down.

"What do you mean you're here to help me? How did you know that I went to Shadi?"

He sighed.

"He called me just after you left him. Apparently in order to change things in the past I must go too."

He looked down at her, mood and tone dropping.

"I'm sorry...I heard about Pharaoh."

She closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Who hasn't? The stares and whispers are starting again now."

He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her gently before he realized what he was doing.

Her eyes suddenly went blank, recalling the most recent nightmare, and was unable to control her own words as she whispered.

"Please don't hurt me again."

He breathed deeply and let go of her.

"Believe me Anzu...I'm the last of your worries."

He began to leave; however Bakura came in.

One look at Anzu and he growled at Seto.

"What did you do to her?"

Anzu looked up quickly and shook her head.

"Nothing. It was those damn dreams. Where the hell were you anyway!"

He took a deep breath, never taking his eyes from Seto.

"Someone...I'm assuming the pharaoh, set Ryou's apartment on fire."

Ryou slinked in behind him, tears streaming down his face.

Anzu immediately went to him.

"Ryou I'm so sorry."

His words were choked as he held her tightly.

"It's all gone Anzu, everything. Our journal, all of my fathers books, everything that I worked so hard to get for myself. It's all gone up in flames!"

She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

"It doesn't matter because by the end of this week it will have never happened."

Ryou closed his eyes as she gently brushed away his tears.

"I'm afraid we don't know that for sure. We don't know what Shadi has planned to change or what will change. We only know the outcome two years from now. I truly hope that you're right but...I won't get my hopes up incase it was supposed to happen."

Anzu smiled to herself as she began to form an idea.

"I may be able to at least save some things for you."

He rested his head on her shoulder as he felt a new wave of tears.

"I really think I deed to lay down. I don't feel very good all of a sudden."

Anzu nodded silently and helped him up to her room.

While they were out of the room Seto took the chance to talk to Bakura.

"What is she talking about dreams?"

Bakura sighed deeply.

"Every once in a while, recently two or three times in a week she has nightmares about..."

The look in his eyes told Seto all the information he needed to know.

"I'll be leaving now."

Bakura stepped aside as Seto left.

''

A/n: Dunno how long it will take me o update again, I'm watching my cousin all this week and then there's an anime convention this weekend so typing will be slow. Please do keep reading and reviewing. Love to all, ja!


	5. Into the past part one

A/n: this is gonna be a longer chapter. Please review!

Forever in light: The past is repeated

''

Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto stood in front of Shadi, each a look of determination written in their eyes.

Shadi spoke calmly as he looked at Anzu.

"You must stay with the pharaoh this time."

He turned to Bakura.

"You must take her directly back to the palace."

He then looked at Seto.

"You have the most difficult tasks..."

He paused, glancing at Anzu and then Bakura before he gave Seto a remorseful look.

"You must succeed in killing her."

Bakura placed his arms around her, growling at Shadi.

"You just said I had to take her back to the palace and that she was supposed to stay with the pharaoh! Is he to kidnap her again!"

Shadi breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"The reason things are so wrong in this time is because she didn't die then. I don't like it any better than any of you, but if you want to be with her now than she must die in the past."

Seto stood silently or a moment.

"I don't think I can do it. I...I love her too much, I can't kill her!"

Suddenly realizing what he'd just said he quickly backed away from Bakura who was advancing on him, fists clenched.

"You kidnapped and tortured her, you are not in love with her!"

Anzu took his wrist as he began to swing.

"Bakura please don't! Does it matter now! Shadi, what will be erased?"

He looked away.

"Even I am uncertain of this. For all of your sakes I do hope that this entire year will be different, but we won't know for sure until it's time to change the present."

Ryou stepped forward with a concerned look.

"What is my part in this?"

Shadi regarded him for a moment before shaking his head.

"You will stay here for the time. When they return you will be sent into your own past to correct this life."

He took up a tall staff that rested against the glass behind him and raised it, pointing to the wall.

"Go now and if you truly want this that do as I have said. The consequences of disobeying me are far greater than you could imagine."

Anzu was he first to disappear, followed by Bakura and then a glairing Seto.

''

Anzu woke next to Atemu one hot summer night.

Her nightmares reflected the rough time Egypt had been going through and even the strain she was beginning to feel on her marriage.

She jumped at a loud sound out in the hall.

Quickly throwing her dress back on she entered the darkened hallway only to be faced with the sennen rod.

She stared through the darkness and saw Set's evil smirk.

He backed her up against the wall, muffling her screams with a kiss and caught her as she fell.

He replaced the item in his belt and picked her up, carrying her through the halls, into the underground tunnel and into Karnack.

She opened her eyes slowly.

He was carrying her somewhere and the torches on the wall were blurred from the pace.

She found that she couldn't move or speak.

They entered a dark room and she was set on a cold stone alter.

Set stood over her and gently smoothed out her hair as he stared into her eyes.

"They're not an exact match but they're still as beautiful. By spilling your blood on this alter, I will bring my beloved dragon to life once again."

He pulled the sennen rod up to her view and pulled away the covering from the dagger at the end.

Suddenly a white blur dove on top of him and pulled him towards two other men.

"Mark my words! I will have my dragon again! She will live!"

As he was dragged off down the hall, torches lit on the walls and she was able to sit up.

Where had the third man gone?

She didn't see anyone...she was alone.

Suddenly she screamed as arms wrapped themselves around her.

As she was lifted up she saw that the man had been the thief king Bakura.

He carried her out of the temple, into the bright moonlight.

Half way across the desert he set her down.

"You have two choices my queen…I can take you back to the palace where you will live out your days in your husbands shadow…or,"

He paused brushing her hair behind her ears.

"You can stay with me and be treated like a goddess."

She looked away for a moment.

Atemu had taken a second wife and was spending all the time with her.

She hated to admit it but she was falling out of love with the king as his power grew.

He stared down into her face and kissed her, knowing her answer.

"I'll make you wish you'd never laid eyes on him. I promise that eventually you will fall in love with me."

She smiled slightly.

"I already have. I've been watching you by day. I have long since found your hiding place at the back wall and your vantage point right above the guard's heads. Take me into another life!"

He smirked and kissed her roughly before picking her up again.

He held out his staff and slammed it into the ground.

She screamed as they fell through stone doors that closed behind them and landed softly below.

He carried her in a dimly lit room and placed her on soft pillows as he knelt next to her.

"Prepare to forget that you were ever the wife of the pharaoh."

She smiled up at him softly.

"Only because I'm now your queen of thieves."

''

Ryou Sat on pins and needles watching everything play out.

Shadi placed a hand on his shoulder as he too watched.

"She will be fine Ryou. It is only her ancient body that dies, their present bodies are suspended and safe from harm."

He sighed as Ryou closed his eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just that...I don't want to see her die but I don't want to not see everything. I want to make sure that it will be quick and painless but. Shadi I just don't know how to explain this."

Shadi smiled softly.

"I know. If I assure you that she will feel nothing will you be okay with this?"

Ryou looked up confused.

"I don't understand. She's there isn't she? She can touch and feel right?"

He nodded.

"Yes. She can feel emotion, and physical objects such as fabric...even the other people there but she cannot feel pain of any kind. If she cuts herself it will be as if she's watching someone else. I made it this way because I knew she would have to experience death and I knew that she was in a great deal of pain when she died before. I couldn't let her feel that pain again."

Ryou's breath caught in his throat as he imagined the rest of what might have happened if Bakura hadn't seen.

It hurt him to think of her dying, especially in such a way, however he was unable to keep his eyes away.

"Do you swear to me that she will feel nothing?"

He nodded and Ryou turned his gaze back to his beloved.

''

Anzu sat up as she heard a loud noise in the hall.

This time she knew what would await her.

She slid on her dress and closed her eyes as she walked out into the darkness.

She gave one last glance to the sleeping Atemu before she completely left the room.

Even knowing he was there and what he was going to do to her she was still afraid.

As before he kissed her, slipping something into her mouth that paralyzed her for a few moments.

When she opened her eyes the torches were blurred as Seto carried her to the underground temple.

He laid her gently on the alter and pulled the rod from his belt.

She stared blankly into his eyes and he guiltily into hers as he raised the dagger high.

He closed her eyes, bracing herself for her end as he brought it down but he only embedded it into the granite and fell to his knees in tears.

"I can't. Anzu I'm so sorry but I can't!"

She found herself able to move again and pulled it from the stone.

She knelt in front of him and held it out.

"I don't want you to either but Seto it must be done. I don't want to be afraid of you for the rest of my life. I'm going to close my eyes and I want you to put this in my heart. Quickly."

He was shaking as he took it from her.

He watched her close her eyes tightly and pulled her into his arms.

He hesitated as he stared into her face.

She whimpered his name and fought the tears she felt coming to her.

"Please do it now Seto. While I'm expecting it."

He suddenly kissed her roughly and as he did so he plunged the blade deep into her chest.

He lowered her to the ground and fell sobbing over her.

Bakura and the guards entered too late and a beautiful light washed over her.

''

Anzu opened her eyes to find herself in Ryou's lap.

She sat up and glanced around, dizzily.

"Is it over?"

He nodded and she watched tears roll down his cheeks.

He held her closely, shaking as much as Seto had.

"Did...did you feel anything?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I felt the blade rush into me but...it didn't hurt at all. Ryou, did you watch all of that?"

He nodded silently and pulled her closer, refusing to let her go.

They watched in silence as Seto floated through the glass and landed softly on the floor.

Though it took a short struggle, she managed to move away fro Ryou and knelt beside Seto.

Tears streamed down his face and he was still sobbing in his sleep.

"Seto."

His eyes shot open and he stared at her for a moment.

"Anzu?"

She nodded with a soft smile but before she could move to help him up he took a hold of her and kissed her.

This wasn't the kind of kiss he'd given her before, there was something different, almost pure about it.

She stared at him as he released her.

Fear washed over her as she heard Bakura's angry voice behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Seto stood, prepared for the fight that lay a head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

She glanced at Ryou who only held a firm look. He would be of no help.

And where was Shadi?

She stood and watched the two closely, trying to find a way to stop this before anyone got hurt.

It was too late however as Bakura shoved Seto back.

Fell into her and accidentally pushed her into the glass case containing the stones.

She screamed as the glass shattered around her but suddenly strong arms wrapped her and covered her with a cloak.

She only saw the face for a moment before she felt something sharp enter her neck, and it wasn't glass.

Pharaoh glided above the three of them and unveiled the unconscious woman in his arms with an evil smirk.

"You Seto...I want you to come and save her if you think you can. If anyone else comes I'll kill her."

Bakura growled and glared up at him.

"What did you do with Shadi!"

Pharaoh began to laugh.

"He's having a rest and will be with you soon."

And with that he was gone.

Seto ignored Ryou and Bakura as he ran out.

He knew exactly where he was, though he had no idea why he'd want Seto to come for her.


	6. Seto's interlude

A/n: So after my long absence I'm back. I have completed this fic so all I need to do is wait to see if anyone is paying attention. Just for good measure I'll post one or two chapter a day until it's over. about as much editing as I can take at one time.) Please review and thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you're still with me!

Forever in Light: Seto's Interlude

Seto tore through his front door and ran straight to his room.

There he found a horrific scene...one he'd set up some time ago.

Anzu was on the bed, her hands tied to the headboard with silk ribbons and herankles bound together.

Judging by her breathing Seto knew she was awake.

She whimpered as she watched him slowly walk up to her.

"Anzu...are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, fighting tears as she shook her head.

He raised his hand to untie her but she stopped him.

"NO DON'T! He's trapped it!"

Seto glanced up at the seven-foot high ceiling and his breath stopped as he saw a dagger swinging gently.

It was attached to the other end of the ribbon and hung over the top frame of the bed, too high to reach.

If he were to untie the ribbon the knife would stab her straight through the heart.

He took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes."

She stared at him in horror.

"You'll never catch it!"

He shook his head.

"That's not my intention. Please trust me and close your eyes. If you move at the wrong time I won't be able to do it."

She stared at him for a long moment before closing her eyes.

He quickly untied her and kicked the knife away as he came down.

She screamed as she heard it hit the floor.

He sat beside her for a moment and lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Where is he?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up."

He reached down and untied her ankles, feeling a little dizzy as he remembered tying it like that before.

They suddenly heard Shadi's voice from above them.

Pharaoh dangled from his arms.

"Fortunately he's not the only one with shadow magic. Now that I've managed to pin him to one spot I'll be able to put him into solitary confinement in my dimension. I'm afraid this is enough time travel for the day."

He descended before them and looked into Anzu's eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to do this. Are you okay now?"

She nodded, resting her head on Seto's shoulder.

"I think I'll be okay once I get home."

He nodded silently and disappeared.

Seto gently brushed his fingers up and down over her back.

"I'll call Ryou and have them meet us at your house."

She nodded and held tighter to him.

"Thank you Seto."

He sighed as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I said I would do anything for you, I meant it."

''

No sooner had Seto stepped out of the limo, than Ryou was at his side.

Anzu had fallen asleep on the way so Ryou gently took her from Seto's arms.

Ryou's worried eyes glanced up at him.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

Seto gave half a thought to scaring him for not stepping in when Bakura started a fight with him, but he decided that wouldn't be good at the moment.

"Shadi was somehow able to knock Pharaoh out and is holding him in confinement. We should be okay now."

Ryou looked back down at her.

"What did he do to her?"

Seto shook his head.

"It's best that you don't know. It's getting rather late so I suggest you three get some sleep. We'll meet back in the museum tomorrow morning."

Ryou nodded and Seto watched as they entered the house.

He climbed back into the limo and closed his eyes.

"Just drive around for a couple of hours."

The driver replied with a

"Yes sir."

And the last thing Seto remembered before he fell asleep was the look on Anzu's face the night he'd kidnapped her.

'I am so sorry Anzu.'

''

The next morning they arrived at the museum to find Shadi waiting for them.

He spoke the moment he saw Anzu in the reflection on the glass.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep him locked up. His powers are growing by the second...we need to finish this quickly."

He turned to her and continued.

"We won't know how much damage we can fix until the end of this next mission. You and Ryou are returning to your fifteen year old bodies. This time you must burn the journal or at the very least the pages in question."

Once again he pointed the staff towards the opposite wall and the portal opened.


	7. into the past part 2

A/n: I'm updating four chapters tonight because I won't be able to update again until Monday. Please review!

Forever in Light: Into the Past Part two

''

Anzu opened her eyes to find herself sitting at her desk in class.

Just as she looked at the clock the bell rang.

She and Ryou glanced at each other for a moment but she left first.

It had been such a long day.

She'd gotten into a fight with Jonouchi at lunch and now she had the headache of the century.

She completely ignored the fact that the new boy was following her.

At this moment she really didn't care.

She turned to see him standing at the bus stop on the corner about two feet from her front door.

He smiled at her for a moment as she went in.

She made sure to lock her door.

He seemed nice enough but she didn't entirely trust him after the strange game they'd played at his apartment.

She wasn't sure what it was about him that she didn't trust but she knew there was something there that didn't fit right with him.

She closed her eyes as she climbed the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed.

After a moment she grabbed her journal and a pen.

She decided to write about the one good thing that had happened today.

She'd seen him again.

She thought carefully as she wrote.

'The shadow Master saved me again today. Before he came along I had such a boring life. It happened so much like my dream but he didn't stick around...left me in Yugi's arms. I was really disappointed because he's so mysterious and I know he's handsome. I want to see him for real next time. I wish everything would happen like I've written down. Like a princess in a fairytale I want my prince to come to my rescue. That's pretty much all I have to say for today. Except that Jonouchi is a pain and sometimes I really hate him!'

She closed the book and laid the pen beside it.

She grabbed a towel out of the closet and locked herself in the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes.

After this day she deserved a nice hot shower.

She tossed her uncomfortable uniform in the laundry basket, happy that it was at least Friday.

She thought she heard something fall in her room as she stepped under the hot water, but as she listened there were no more sounds.

In her room Ryou stood silently and absolutely still, praying she didn't decide to come back out.

It wasn't hard to pick the lock on her front door.

That's something his father had taught him when he was younger.

After a moment more of nothing but the sound of the shower running, he sat on the bed and looked around.

He was pretty sure he'd be moving again soon thanks to his Yami's latest stunt.

'I really think I'm in love with her...I really want something of hers so I'll never forget her.'

But her room was full of trinkets and things that he knew she'd really miss if he took them.

And then he noticed the journal lying right beside him and smiled.

'I know these things are pretty special to girls but...well one day I'll give it back to her anyway.'

So he took it and quickly left.

Moment's later Anzu entered her room in her nightgown and stopped as she saw that her journal was missing.

She glanced outside her window just in time to see the bus pull away.

Whoever it was, was gone.

''

Now she found herself standing in her shower, shampoo bubbles running into her eyes.

'Perfect timing Shadi thanks a lot. You better not be watching this.'

She heard another sound.

This time of the door to her room opening.

She rinsed her hair and turned off the water, wrapping her towel around herself tightly.

She opened the door to find Ryou with a lighter.

"Now?"

She shook her head.

"In the fire place."

She picked it up and he followed her down the stairs and into the living room.

She watched as he lit the fireplace, waiting to throw the book in.

"Ryou...just how did you get in here anyway?"

He was silent for a moment but then pulled out a wire and a mini screwdriver.

"An old trick my father taught me about twelve years ago."

Anzu giggled.

"So a three year old knew how to pick locks?"

He looked at her oddly for a moment.

"I'm twenty-one...oh, okay..."

She began to laugh as he started to count backward from twenty-one on his fingers.

"Okay, when I was ten."

Suddenly she stopped as they both heard a loud noise from upstairs.

They looked at each other and she shook her head.

"I was still in the shower."

He threw the book into the flames quickly and started up the stairs.

Anzu followed closely behind Ryou as he tiptoed up to her bedroom door.

His eyes grew wide as he looked in.

"Anzu it's..."

Ryou didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for at that second the door flung open.

Anzu crossed her arms and glared at the tall figure.

"KATSUYA! What are you doing breaking into my room!"

He blinked for a moment and Ryou nearly fell down the stairs.

"I uh...well it's like this..."

Anzu resisted the urge to slap him as he seemed to refuse to look in her face but she knew his cleavage ogling was more like being too afraid to look up at her.

"Spit it out Jonouchi or get out of my way so I can at least put some clothes on."

He stepped aside and to Ryou's horror she went in her room and shut the door.

'He's so going to ask what I'm doing here, I can't tell him I picked the lock on her front door to burn her journal! She left me alone with him!'

He was too busy being scared to notice that said figure was staring at him.

Ryou was more than happy when Anzu immerged again.

"So Jonouchi?"

He looked at her then back at Ryou.

"He followed you home and broke in. When he didn't come out I got worried, I know you live here by yourself."

She wasn't sure what to make of that.

How had she missed the loud thump the first time?

She knew she had to make him leave soon though.

Ryou was going to miss his buss and that book had to be burned up soon.

"He didn't exactly follow me. I asked him to come over but I forgot."

This answer didn't seem to please him and even Ryou was wondering how she thought that would work.

"Anzu...please don't cover for me. I did a bad thing and I'm sorry. I may be leaving town again next week...my father has found out where I am and I have to keep a head of him."

He got down on one knee and took her hands, looking up into her eyes.

"I love you Anzu. I just wanted to tell you before I had to go so I was going to write a note to you but then you caught me. Please forgive me Anzu."

She got a strange look on her face and turned to Jonouchi.

"I...really need to talk to him alone. Can I talk to you another day Jonouchi?"

Before he had time to answer she was pushing him out the door.

Once he was outside she smiled a little too widely.

"Thanks for caring but I'm fine. Ja!"

Ryou was just coming down the stairs when she closed and locked the door.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her ear.

"That was just a little too close."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"It's sort of odd to be fifteen again. I'm about a foot taller so I feel short."

He laughed.

"Yeah, how about going from muscles and six foot three to scrawny five two?"

She smiled for a moment but then turned to him.

"The book should be burned by now. Why are we still here?"

Both turned to the fireplace to find that the fire had gone out and the book relatively unharmed.

She picked it up, grabbed a match and opened it to the stupid fantasy that had caused her so much trouble.

She struck the match and tears of relief came to her eyes as she set the pages on fire.

''

Suddenly they found themselves in front of Shadi, back in the museum.

He closed his eyes tightly.

"I was afraid of that."

Anzu stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Shadi looked up at Anzu.

"I need to talk to you alone."

Anzu and Shadi stepped out into the hall away from the others and she somehow knew what he had to say wasn't going to be good.

"I think I know what you're going to say Shadi."

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid you really don't."

Anzu took a step back.

"What do we have to do?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment but was unable to keep his eyes there as he began to explain.

He didn't want to see the hurt that would soon show in them.

"This all started because of Pharaoh's guilt for cheating on you. There are two steps to this. First you must relive the night he left you, but change it so that you admit to having an affair with Ryou. I know it's not true but if he thinks it is you'll simply break up and none of this will happen."

She smiled slightly.

"That's not so bad. I could do without being slapped across the face. What about Bakura and I and Ryou though?"

He frowned and stepped closer to her, resting his hand gently on her shoulder as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She was struck by the compassion in them.

"I have seen only one way that is to work out. You're fears that he only came to love you through your rescue were true. Without you he will continue to be his evil uncaring self and eventually be killed by Pharaoh."

She felt dizzy as she thought about that statement.

"Seto...he's going to have to..."

She sank to her knees, unable to finish her own sentence.

Shadi stared down at her, fighting back the sudden urge to cry.

He had hoped truly that he would be able to spare her that.

Couldn't it work if that didn't happen?

Of course not, if he didn't, their relationship would cease to exist.

No, for her own sake that's how it had to happen or the whole reason for her coming to him would be in vein.

"Sometimes we must make great sacrifices for love Anzu. As a result of this, Pharaoh will be his usual self and you, Ryou, and Bakura will live a happy life. Now that you've come this far there is no other way."

She looked up at him.

"Will I have to suffer through the trial again too?"

He shook his head.

"Once you set the wheel of change spinning, you need only to adjust it's pace. You must prepare yourself mentally for this, however I must give you no more than two days."

He motioned for Ryou as Anzu began to cry.

Bakura and Seto soon followed.

As she looked into the stoic CEO's eyes, flashes of all that she'd been put through with him ran before her eyes and the knowledge that she would have to live it all over again seemed too much.

She buried her face in Ryou's shoulder and clung to him.

"Please make him go away."

Bakura looked up at Seto.

"I think that's a good idea."

He then turned his cold eyes on Shadi.

"What exactly is it that you said to her anyway?"

Then Anzu's words made sense to Seto.

"No."

Shadi stared at him.

"What do you mean no. I've been over every other possible solution and unfortunately that inhumane monster standing there doesn't have the capacity to fall in love with her on his own!"

Bakura growled at him.

"And just where are you getting these things from! How do we know your not just playing with all of us!"

Shadi wasted no time in replying.

"She came to me for help and that is all I've tried to do! I have unlocked all the secrets to both the Scale and Ankh. With the Ankh I can see into the future, much like the Taulk, only far more reliably. With the Scale I can then measure the events that have taken place with events that should have taken place and am able to tell you what you need to fix. And don't think that there are no consequences for my own actions. Every time I send one of you into the past I risk screwing everything up! In the future you might want to be a little more grateful."

He paused and stared into Bakura's stunned eyes.

"So Bakura...king of thieves and lies, can you prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you would eventually fall in love with her? If you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me you know for a fact that if she wasn't dating Pharaoh you would go after her...I'll only make her break up with him."

Anzu turned to stare at Bakura.

He looked back at her and couldn't find the words.

When she said his name it was like a knife had been stabbed into his heart.

"Bakura?"

He closed his eyes tightly and began to walk away.

"Bakura!"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"I can't. I love you so much now. You changed the way I think and behave and...I'm a better person now and it's all because of you. I don't want to screw it up for you if I'm wrong. So I can't say it because before that bastard kidnapped you I had no feelings for you at all. The first time I felt something for you was when I watched you sleeping in my arms that first night. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was able to save you. I let her down, I can't let you down too."

And he was gone leaving Anzu in Ryou's arms to wonder what he meant.


	8. A Night at Seto's part1

Forever in Light: A Night at Seto's part one

''

Anzu laid quietly on the couch in Ryou's lap that night as he softly played with her hair.

Bakura hadn't been seen since that afternoon and while she was worried, Ryou had told her not to.

"Ryou...who was he talking about?"

Ryou stopped for a moment and sighed deeply.

"I don't entirely know myself. From what I've pieced to together of his memories she was his first love in Ancient Egypt. She was killed in the village with his parents and siblings. It was a horrible event that eventually made him the way that he is."

She sat up suddenly.

"Ryou. I'm going out. I'll meet you at the museum tomorrow okay?"

Ryou looked worried.

"Where will you sleep? What could you do out in the city by yourself for thirteen hours!"

She smiled softly.

"I...need to spend some time with Seto. I'm sure he'll let me crash at his place for the night. I'll be okay."

He stood as she did and stepped in front of the door.

"Anzu, do you really think that's safe? You've been having nightmares about him and what if he hurts you?"

She shook her head softly.

"He won't hurt me anymore Ryou. And whatever damage he does tonight will be erased within twenty-four hours. Please let me go Ryou."

He sighed heavily.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to be traumatized the way I was a year ago. I want to know his plan of attack and what he's planning on doing to me. If I spend some time with him I'll learn to trust him just enough that I won't be as scared as I was."

He hugged her tightly for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"Just be careful. If you need me at all any time, just call me."

She teased a few fingers through his hair.

"I promise."

With that he let her go, watching her walk out the door and hoping she knew what she was doing.

''

Seto got the shock of his life as Anzu buzzed him at the front gate.

He let her in and met her at the front door.

She slowed her steps as she approached him, trying to quench the fear rising in her chest.

He wrapped his arm gently around her waist and pulled her in.

"Good evening Anzu."

She smiled weakly.

"Good evening."

He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, looking down.

"I think I know why you're here. I'm going to show you that I am mostly a normal person."

She smiled a little and touched his hand.

"I'm really trying Seto."

He looked up into her eyes with a sad smile.

"I couldn't have honestly expected anything less. How could I not see that it would hurt you?"

There was a moment of silence between them until he smiled brightly and took her hand.

"You're just in time for dinner actually. Mokuba was supposed to be home by now but he just called and said he was going out to dinner with Rebecca. I was wondering what to do with his."

She smiled.

"Sounds good."

''

After dinner they sat on the couch in one of the living rooms with soft music playing.

He took her hand and refused to look into her eyes.

"I want you to know that whatever happens tomorrow, I will not hurt you."

A look of nervousness crossed her face.

"I know. I think we should talk about it...plan it out so that I know what will be going on."

He looked up into her eyes.

"I think we should keep it pretty much the same. At least the first part."

She began to shake as she remembered that night too clearly.

"I don't want to do this at all. Why can't he just love me without this?"

Seto leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"He does Anzu. He's just worried."

She stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Than why make me go through this again?"

He looked out the window at the bright full moon and sighed.

"For the same reason I never asked you out during my tournament. He's afraid it won't work out. He's afraid he'll hurt you more if he doesn't."

Suddenly he stood and reached out his hand.

"Let's calm you down a little before we start to think about this."

She looked up at him nervously.

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiled softly.

"We're going for a walk, that's all."

She nodded quietly and took his hand as she stood.

He led her out into a garden just behind the house and she took a deep breath of the cool night air.

Her heart began to settle and they sat together on one of the benches.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a long while, staring up at the moon until Seto spoke softly.

"Can we be friends when this is over?"

She looked up at him.

"I don't know. It's taken me this long to be able to even be around you without being scared and I'm still having nightmares. What if I still do?"

He looked down, pulling his arm away from her.

"I'm going to try and avoid scaring you at all this time. Anzu...if I had known it would affect you in this way I'd never have agreed. I know my guilt doesn't come close to the fear you live in everyday but it's damn close. I made the worst mistake of my life when I agreed to help him and I did it out of greed. But also...to be close to you for a while. I really didn't believe I was hurting you."

She gently touched his hand with a sigh.

"I know Seto. I don't want to be afraid of you but it's been really hard to forget. I didn't know what your intentions were. First you said you wanted me, then you said you loved me, then you threatened to kill me...I thought you had lost your mind. That wasn't the Seto that gave Pharaoh and I a ride to the prom in a limo for free. I know the real you Seto and I don't know why you lied about knowing each other but, I knew that wasn't you and that really scared me."

He laughed softly for a moment.

"I was trying to keep my ass out of serious trouble. Knowing you would have sent me to jail for a very long time. And let me tell you, two days, even in requested solitary in prison was not fun. I lost two days of my life and in that forty-eight hours I realized everything I'd ever done wrong had just caught up to me."

She squeezed his hand tightly for a moment.

"We'll ask Shadi if we can fix that."

He looked over at her and shook his head.

"No. It taught me a valuable lesson. If we're going to forget this night, sitting right here under the moon...than I want to live it again to remember the lesson I learned from it."

He looked down suddenly, taking her hand in his.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Let's get it out of the way."

He pulled her up and led her back in the house.

She sat back on the couch as he began to pace in front of her.

"Alright here's my idea. We'll keep the first part. I'll have one of my men film it. We should do at least one other thing to make sure he comes but where I need your help is figuring out what he has that I could possibly be willing to kidnap you to get."

She sat quietly for a moment.

"The whole reason he came in the first place was because of Yugi's puzzle. It's not what he has; it's what Yugi has. But the problem there would be that Pharaoh will be normal so he'll be inclined to save me...unless."

They locked eyes for a moment as a smirk crossed his face.

"I'll call him and tell him the whole thing has been staged for Bakura and not to interfere."

She smiled for a moment but closed her eyes.

"Now...what will you be doing to me in the next part?"

He sat next to her and took her hand.

"Nothing you don't want me to. You obviously trust mesome or you certainly wouldn't be here right now."

She nodded as she began to think.

"I'd like to make this as pleasurable as possible."

He nodded and gently took her cheek into his hand.

"I should kiss you still...and tell you that I want you."

She wasn't sure exactly what he was getting at until he quickly but softly captured her lips with his.

She stared at him as he broke away, unsure of what else to do.

"We need to keep our thoughts on business."

He nodded with a smile.

"I was. I wanted to know if there was a way to kiss you without you being afraid of me."

She looked down.

"It wasn't ever that you kissed me, or the way...it was what you said to me while you were doing it. The only way around this is for me to be ready. To know every intention behind your words and actions. My only saving grace right now is that you're not acting like that. This should be well rehearsed."

He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"We have another twenty four hours to do that...let's sleep for now."

He stood and turned back to her.

"You can sleep here, or I can have a room readied for you."

She shook her head.

"Here is fine...thank you Seto."

He smiled softly.

"I should be thanking you. I'll be right back."

She laid down, pulling one of the soft pillows under her head and smiled softly as he placed a warm blanket over her.

"Goodnight Anzu."

She only murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

He glanced at her one last time before trudging to his room.

'We'll make things okay Anzu, I promise.'


	9. A Night at Seto's part2

A/n: XD you gotta love the way advanced technology on YGO! If this was possible in the real world I'd be living in one room for the rest of my life.

Forever in Light: A night at Seto's part two

''

Later that night Seto tore down the hall as a scream pierced the silence, his heart pounding.

He found her only half awake and in such a panic she could hardly breathe.

"Anzu! Wake up!"

He grabbed a hold of her by the shoulders and she looked at him for a second.

"Seto?"

He nodded but she began to back away.

"Turn the light on, let me see your eyes!"

By this point several of his servants had gathered by the door and he snapped at them.

"The light!"

She began to calm as she saw that his eyes were blue like they should be, and let him hold her as he leaned closer.

He pulled her head down onto his shoulder and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. What in hell scared you so bad?"

She furiously whipped away her tears as she tried to regain her breath.

"Pharaoh succeeded in killing me with a dagger. He set up the trap like yesterday, only he'd taken over your body to do it."

Seto looked into her eyes for a moment and without warning, kissed her softly.

"No one has taken over my body, I promise."

She pulled away from him and stood, walking over to one of the many tall windows and stared out at the clear sky.

"I don't want to go through this anymore."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closely to him.

"You lied didn't you?"

She turned to him and stared into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He brushed his finger softly over her hair.

"The dreams. They haven't gotten better have they?"

She looked down and tried to turn from him but he held tightly to her.

"It's not that I don't dream about you every night, it's just that some nights are worse than others but...it's just not fair to Ryou. He hasn't gotten a descent night's sleep since we came home from Egypt."

He tipped her chin up, gently forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What do you dream about?"

She shook her head and quickly backed as far away as she could but still he persisted to hold her to him.

She closed her eyes, feeling ready to fall and whispered in a broken voice.

"Don't make me relive them Seto. If you feel anything at all for me, don't make me tell you."

He let go of her and watched her fall to her knees.

"It's because I feel that I love you that I have to know."

She looked up at him, hurt showing in her eyes.

"You already know Seto, don't play games with me."

He knelt down in front of her and forcefully took her wrists.

"Tell me Anzu! If you don't talk, I have ways of making you that I don't want to deploy."

Cold fear began to settle in as he spoke those words.

She stared into his eyes, tears beginning to form in her own.

"What do you care anyway?"

She was startled to see tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"Do you know what I dream about every night Anzu? I see your tortured face, down to every tear you shed when I had you tied up in the dueling rink. I relive that same damn scene night after night and I wake up crying from it!"

She stared at him in silence until he let go of her and stood.

"Seto?"

He stared down at her and spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"I just keep hoping that if you share it with me, our dreams will end. Just tell me and maybe we'll be able to move on."

She was silent for a long moment, until he gave up and turned to leave.

"It's not always bad."

He stopped but didn't turn.

"Go on."

She stood slowly and sat on the couch again, hugging the pillow closely.

"In the bad ones you do all kinds of things to me. The most disturbing one I had was just a few weeks ago. Those dreams are less frequent now. But then I dream about that summer we spent together right after I found out about Pharaoh and his girlfriend."

He turned to her.

"Why would you dream about that?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe it's my way of dealing with what happened. I guess it was then that I made up my mind that you weren't such a horrible person after all."

He sat beside her.

"I kissed you then too."

She nodded.

"I know. I even know what you said to me...that you knew I was with him but you just wanted to kiss me once...I wasn't asleep Seto."

He looked down.

"So that's why you left the next day?"

She nodded.

"I didn't want you to think there was anything between us."

He sighed deeply.

"It was then that I tried to fool myself. I wasn't in love with you. How could I be? But then on the flight to Egypt, I had my hope. A small hope that you loved me too."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

He picked her up and began walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

He smiled softly.

"Third floor, sky dome. We'll both sleep there and if you need anything at all, I'll be right there."

His bare feet stepped lightly onto the warm carpet of the sky dome and he set her down for a moment.

She stepped back as the room suddenly went black and he smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just wait. It's not called the sky dome for nothing. I haven't been in here in a while actually so you'll forgive me if I take a moment to decide which section of the sky I want to sleep in."

Had she been able to see she'd have stared at him, however it was literally black in the room.

Finally a small green light appeared on the wall and an automated voice spoke as Seto pressed his finger against the doorframe.

"Scanning retina. Acknowledged user Seto Kaiba. Please state sector."

"Sea Horse nebula."

"Telescope scanning. Scanning complete. Please stand by for holographic system manager."

Suddenly the room exploded into a holographic image of the Sea Horse nebula and many surrounding stars.

"Brightness, dim. Sleep mode."

"Dimming brightness, sleep mode on. What track?"

"Music, no. Waves track one. Continuous repeat."

The image dimmed into tiny specks and the sound of gentle waves began to play softly from all around.

She wandered out into the room, looking awestruck as she passed right through them.

He soon followed her and led her to the middle of the room where a swing hung from the twelve-foot ceiling.

He sat down on it and pulled her with him.

He began to lie down but she stopped him.

"Bakura would be so pissed if he found out about this."

He smirked and roughly pulled her down too, kissing her softly.

"We're only sleeping Anzu. Trust me, I have no intension of getting on his bad side. Now close your eyes and go to sleep...or stare at the stars all night."

She lay quietly, staring at the peaceful setting and soon found it hard to stay awake as the swing began to sway gently back and forth.

Seto was quite the magician and for a moment she was sorry she'd turned him down.

''

Dawn broke early and Anzu was a little disappointed to now be staring into a white billowy cloudbank drifting from one wall and disappearing into the other.

It was pretty yes, but nothing compared to the light show.

She suddenly realized she was alone on the swing.

Then she heard two hushed voices.

She couldn't tell what they were saying but they belonged to Seto and Shadi.

Finding her way through the mass of clouds was a little difficult, but she found the door easily enough and emerged from one to find the two aforementioned men standing out in the hallway.

She stared at the tall robed figure for a moment, getting a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Shadi?"

Seto started and glanced up at her with a sigh.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news."

She took a step back.

"And that would be?"

Shadi sighed heavily, but refused to look anywhere but her eyes.

"We must work quickly. Once we have changed the fight between you and Pharaoh, I will give you as much time as you need to prepare yourself. But Pharaoh is growing stronger by the moment and his bonds won't hold much longer. You must meet us in the museum in no more than an hour."

She and Seto nodded and watched as Shadi disappeared into the floor.

She shivered slightly.

"Does anyone but me find it creepy how he does that?"

Seto chuckled and shook his head.

"Effectively so."

Anzu glanced back into the room just in time to see a flock of geese flying through.

"Um, Seto...What happened to the stars?"

He laughed and pressed the now visible button on the doorframe.

The room went back to normal and he closed the door.

"It's an earth based telescope situated just above us and unfortunately it doesn't reach past the atmosphere during the day so you get crazy things like geese flying across the middle of the room."

Turning serious he sighed.

"We'd better get going. I'll meet you in the kitchen after I get dressed."

She nodded and followed him as far as the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw Mokuba at the table.

Seto could just see where this was going from the look on Mokuba's face.

With a warning tone he spoke to the younger Kaiba.

"She came here last night. Of her own free will."

Anzu looked up at Seto, worried about the look on his face.

A cross between anger and fear.

"He...knows?"

Seto sighed deeply and nodded.

"How could I not tell him Anzu, I went to jail for two days. Who do you think paid my bail?"

She looked away.

"I see. Well I think we can settle this quickly enough by ourselves."

Seto glared at her for a moment but walked away.

She hesitated to enter room but slowly sat across from him.

"Anzu...did you really come here last night?"

She smiled softly and took his hand.

"Seto and I are on a special mission and I really needed to spend time with him for it to work out."

She squeezed his hand as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again."

She patted his hand.

"It's okay Mokuba, why didn't you come to the store? You know you and Rebecca are welcome there anytime."

He closed his eyes tightly.

"I was afraid seeing me would remind you of Seto."

She smiled softly.

"Mokuba, can you do me a big favor? Please."

He looked up at her.

"Anything!"

She looked back into his eyes.

"Forget everything you heard last year. Forget that it ever happened...because the secret is that after tomorrow it never will have happened. Not the way it did now."

He pulled his hand out of hers as he looked up to see Seto standing there.

"I'll try. So, what is everyone having for breakfast?"

''

Anzu and Seto were the first to arrive and she was disappointed that neither Ryou nor Bakura were there.

One glance at Shadi told her something was wrong.

"Shadi?"

He shook his head.

"We can't proceed today. At least not until we can find him."

Seto stepped forward.

"Find who?"

"Me"

Everyone turned to the door to see Ryou walking into the room.

"I guess we'll have to do it without Bakura. I can't find him. I'm sorry for being late Shadi...but I'm afraid you'll have to blame my dark."

He walked right past Anzu and stood in front of the tablets, obviously angry.

Anzu took a step but Seto stopped her.

She glanced back at him for a moment and then to Ryou.

"Ryou, what happened?"

He shook his head.

"Not right now."

Shadi seemed to know what was going on and turned to Anzu and Seto.

" He's right, we haven't time to wait for him. He'll be here later I'm sure."

Anzu nodded and watched the portal open.

'Just one more after this and we can all move on.'

She closed her eyes and leapt through, praying this would go better than she thought.

Ryou gave a glance to Shadi before following.


	10. The Future is in her Hands

A/n: So we get to see a bit of a softer side to Shadi and later we'll find out the secret he's been keeping for twenty two years. LOL everyone was Shadi is in love with Anzu in this fic. I'm so bad about that. It's just that Azureshipping is my main pairing so it's hard to not make Seto be in love with her. So who would kill me if I turned this triangle into a square?

Forever in Light: The Future is in Her Hands

''

A loud crack of thunder ripped into the silence and Anzu opened her eyes to find herself sitting next to Ryou on the couch.

Papers and books were strewn everywhere in the living room.

She and Ryou had been studying for hours and somehow she'd managed to doze off.

Pharaoh was asleep upstairs and Ryou looked so tired.

"Hey Ryou, what time is it?"

He glanced at his watch with a sigh.

"Oh dear, it's almost midnight, I'd best get going before it rains on me."

But no sooner had he said that than it began to pour outside and Anzu turned to him.

"You can crash here tonight. The couch is all yours."

He smiled gratefully and closed his book, laying it on the floor next to the others.

She stood and he stretched out.

"Thank you so much Anzu, you don't know what this means to me."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until they heard a very angry voice from the stairs.

"I thought you were going home Ryou."

Anzu looked up at Pharaoh and glared.

"He's falling asleep anyway and I'm not going to make a friend of ours walk three miles in the rain!"

Ryou sat up with a sigh and began to gather his things.

"It's okay Anzu, I'll just wait on your porch until it lets up a bit. It was presumptuous of me to accept your offer, I'm sorry."

This made her feel guilty and she looked away from Pharaoh.

"What is wrong with you! How can you honestly make Ryou feel that bad for wanting to crash at a friends! I hope he'd extend the same politeness to me if I was stuck at his place!"

Pharaoh growled.

"Is sleeping with him included in this offer of yours?"

Ryou flushed bright red.

"That was never mentioned!"

Anzu was shocked.

"It's not like you have room to talk! I know about that girl Pharaoh! I've known for almost a year!"

Pharaoh was silent for a moment.

"You're right Anzu. I'm sleeping with another woman. One who actually cares about me and doesn't go around screwing my supposed friends while I'm asleep!"

Ryou suddenly grew angry.

"You know, what is your problem Pharaoh? Are you that insecure?"

Anzu stared at him in shock.

"Ryou what are you doing?"

He put a hand up to silence her.

"Nothing that's not long overdue. If I was sleeping with her, you'd know it."

Anzu stepped back from him.

"Ryou don't talk like that!"

Pharaoh turned on her.

"So if it's not true than why stop him? You found out about my new girlfriend and got jealous so you're getting back at me."

She shook her head frantically.

To her horror, Ryou wasn't finished with his banter on the Pharaoh.

"Not that I'd mind, but you know what. If I was sleeping with her, she'd have the shape of a scarab scratched into her skin somewhere."

Pharaoh took a step, glairing daggers at Anzu.

"Take off your clothes! I don't believe you!"

She began to shake as he took another step closer.

"I will not! GET OUT! Right now just take your things and leave!"

He looked down with an evil smirk.

"Fine. I'll go live with her. She's...better on so many levels. You're worthless to me now. But still..."

He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"If you don't show me that you're clean I'll see for myself!"

She wrenched free from him and fell to her knees, bragging her bangs in anguished panting.

"I hate you! Stop this right now and leave!"

Ryou knew this wasn't good.

"Bakura! Take over and help me! Please Bakura! I'll do anything!"

He could only watch as Pharaoh grabbed Anzu, pulling her to her feet, and backhanded her so hard it knocked her out.

Ryou caught her as she flew back.

"Anzu. Anzu!"

He glared up at Pharaoh as he rested her softly on the floor.

"You're going to pay for this!"

Ryou began to fight him and Pharaoh seemed to put up little resistance.

When both had fallen to their knees out of breath, Ryou backhanded him.

"Get your things and get out of this house! If I ever see you around her again I swear I'll kill you!"

Pharaoh slowly climbed to his feet, wiping away the blood from his nose and left.

''

A cloud crack of thunder sliced into the silence and Anzu opened her eyes to find herself sitting by Ryou on the couch.

He looked up at her.

"Why not make it true?"

She blinked.

"What? No way! I...I couldn't do that to him!"

Ryou growled low in his throat, startling her.

"After what he put you through why not?"

She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"It wouldn't be revenge Ryou, it would just make things worse. We're breaking up as it is and if he comes down stairs and catches us it'll be much worse than being backhanded."

Ryou gently took her face into his hand and kissed her.

"Will you settle for kissing than?"

She smiled softly.

"Yeah, that's good."

He kissed her again, and then moved to her neck, tenderly biting at it before kissing away the pain.

Ryou noticed Pharaoh standing right over them and pushed Anzu into bliss as his hand trailed up to the other side of her neck and she gasped out his name.

"Ryou...not...not right now."

He slid closer to her, kissing her lips roughly and beginning to wonder if Pharaoh was going to stop him.

As his hand slid up under her shirt, Pharaoh's booming voice was head.

"Stop this right now!"

Anzu screamed, but Ryou didn't move.

He just stared coldly at Pharaoh.

"Get off of her."

Ryou bared his teeth and growled like a wild animal.

"Not until you step away!"

Anzu stared up at Ryou.

"Ryou...calm down."

He eased up a bit when Pharaoh took a startled step back.

His shock mellowed his anger and now he was curious as to what was going on with Ryou.

"What on earth has gotten into you? I'd expect this from Bakura but not you."

Ryou stood, forcing Pharaoh back another step.

"I'm pissed because I found out something that Anzu as been living with for almost a year now."

There was immediate guilt in his eyes and he glanced at a hurt Anzu.

"You...you knew all along?"

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and stood.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? I called that number Yami. While you were there and she said you were sleeping."

Ryou backed off as Pharaoh fell to his knees.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She vainly wiped away her tears, only for more to form.

"I was so in love with you and I was so afraid that you'd gotten bored with me. I didn't want you to be seeing another woman but you were still paying attention to me so I thought that if I said anything you'd leave me!"

He started to speak but she stopped him.

"I have to confess something to you too. For the last two months I've been sleeping with Ryou. Mostly to get back at you but now...well I've really fallen in love with him and I want you to leave. I don't know if you love her, or even if you love me still, but I think it's only for the best if we break up now. All we'd do by staying together is hurt each other more."

Pharaoh broke down into sobs as he stared up at her.

"I love you Anzu. So much! Please take me back! I'll break up with her I swear!"

She shook her head.

"Part of me will always love you Pharaoh, no matter what you do to me. But I really feel that it's time for us to move on. You're not ready to get married and that's what I was hoping would come of this. I'm sorry we had to hurt each other to figure out we weren't meant to be. Please Pharaoh...go to her. Stay with her and leave me."

He stood slowly and took her hand.

"Are you sure there is no way around this?"

She nodded.

"You don't really want to stay with me any more, you just don't want to hurt me. But the truth is, you already have and now in order to be friends again, you need to leave. Don't let this affair be for nothing. I promise that in a while you'll understand."

He nodded and released her hand, walking over to the phone.

Ryou walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He could feel her shaking as she tried to hold in her emotions.

"It's Pharaoh...I just broke up with Anzu and I need a place to stay."

Anzu stood silently in Ryou's arms as Pharaoh packed his things and with a sad glance behind was gone.

''

Seto and Bakura were standing on opposite sides of the room when Anzu opened her eyes.

She stood there silently for a moment, thinking about all the emotions running through her.

She was hurt, she still felt like she loved Pharaoh, she was sorry she'd lied to him, she loved Bakura and Ryou, she was afraid of Seto...everything caught up to her at that moment and she realized she wanted a plain friend to talk to.

Someone who didn't have feelings for her.

She stopped Ryou from walking up to her.

"I...really want to be alone right now."

Ryou glanced at her, then at Shadi who seemed to be staring at her.

"Anzu..."

She shook her head.

"I just realized that I don't have a friend who's just a friend. Am I incorrect to say that not one of you doesn't have feelings for me? Can any of you comfort me and just be a friend?"

Shadi suddenly stepped forward.

"You are incorrect...I have watched over the four of you for six years in this life alone. I can comfort you and be just your friend. I also know what is going through your mind at this very moment."

She looked up at him, brushing away a new set of tears.

"Can you make it stop?"

He looked down.

"Not until after the last trip. But I can try to help you sort out your thoughts. I'm intrigued by you Teanna; I'd very much like to have a long talk with you."

She looked at him oddly.

"Why do I interest you?"

He smiled softly.

"You most certainly caught my attention. Had you concentrated just a little harder you may very well have been able to enter my house. Thus far you are the only human, not possessing a Sennen item, that was able to send mental ripples into time and space in such a way."

Bakura stepped forward.

"Anzu, what's he talking about?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I understand what happened, but when I came here to find Shadi after that dream, I concentrated all my energy and tried to enter his house. In doing so he noticed me and came to me instead. I was hoping he'd know how I was able to do that."

She then turned to Ryou.

"I want the three of you to go home. There are some things I must ask him now."

Bakura began to protest by Ryou stopped him.

"She'll be okay Bakura. I know you can't trust him, but I do. Let's go."


	11. mind games

A/n: two chapters today, yay!

Forever in light: Mind games

''

Anzu and Shadi had been sitting in silence for a while in his realm as she stared at the as of yet unchanged stone tablets.

Finally she spoke as she turned to see that he was doing the same.

"Shadi...shouldn't the tablets be back to normal by now?"

He looked back at her and shook his head.

"When I said Kaiba kidnapping you was the last thing, I mean it was the last trip into the past. There is one other thing you must do after that but I won't tell you now."

She stared into his eyes, trying to find some clue as to what she had to do, but there seemed to be no emotion at all.

"So,"

She paused as she caught his attention again.

He waved his hand in front of the wall and it changed back to a regular looking wall.

"We don't know how I was able to...well what was it that I did anyway?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Normal humans can not comprehend what you did. If it was any other person, their standing at that wall, even if they knew about me, could not penetrate the wall of energy separating this dimension from yours. I heard your thoughts Teanna. Calling out to me through that wall. Not even the dead can do that."

She looked at im oddly.

"What do you mean about the dead?"

His gaze on her never wavered as he spoke.

"Do you remember what I said to you the first time you went to Egypt? That I was the spirit of the high priest Shada? We are in the spirit realm right now, but it's a separate field even from them. No other spirits can walk into this plane unless I bring them myself. It is the same for mortals, but you are different some how."

She leaned back, thinking heavily for a moment.

"Yugi and Bakura can come here easily right? Because of their items? Is it possible that since I've...been so close to them over the past five years that I somehow absorbed their energy?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head.

"It's your own energy. I suspect that had you known about me your entire life you might have been able to do it sooner. Before you met them. I believe that the only reason you didn't break through was because you expanded so much energy in getting here. Now, about tomorrow; I spoke with Seto earlier and I just want you to know that I will be there. Not with you, mostly keeping Pharaoh occupied. But if something goes wrong I'll be there the second you call my name."

She smiled slightly.

"Thank you. For everything."

He too smiled and brushed his fingers gently over her hair.

"You have all been my keeps, I couldn't stand to see you all so unhappy. But I can see that your mind is still wandering. The best thing to do is to concentrate on one emotion or thought."

So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After a moment she was able to think of only Ryou, but suddenly a very evil presence entered.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at Shadi for a moment before standing.

"Teanna, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, backing away.

"I can feel you trying to get into my head! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

He too stood, staring at her in confusion.

" No...I don't know who it is but it's not me."

She backed toward the door.

"You've done it to me before what's stopping you now?"

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment but decided being angry with her would only make it worse.

Whatever she was picking up on was manipulating her into believing Shadi was going to hurt her.

"I also used my Ankh when I did that before. If I wanted to enter your soul room I'd have done it without giving you any warning. But there's no reason for me to enter your soul room now."

Without another word she turned and ran.

Shadi ran after her, finally realizing with horror what was going on.

She stopped at a tall door and turned to look at him.

"No! Don't go in that room!"

But it was too late and she flung the door open.

However once she saw what was inside she began to back away.

Shadi quickly closed the door and turned to her.

Her entire body shook.

"It's Pharaoh?"

He caught her with a sigh as she fainted from the dark energy pouring out of the room.

'Home'

He thought as he lifted her into his arms.

He disappeared with her and a moment later reappeared in her bedroom.

Ryou walked into the room just as Shadi was placing her on the bed.

"What happened to her! That horrible dark energy, I feel it all around you! Did you hurt her!"

He shook his head as he turned to Ryou.

"Pharaoh...or I should say the evil, hatred, and insanity that was inside of Pharaoh, attempted an escape using her. If you wish for someone to stay with her, it should be Bakura. You may become ill if you stay around her for too long. It will probably wear off within an hour or two."

Ryou stepped closer to them but the closer he got, the more he stared to feel dizzy.

"Aren't you...worried about her...at all!"

Shadi sighed and stepped away from her.

"Of course. There could be side effects that I need to monitor...but right now I really need to punish the one who did this to her."

And with that, he was gone.

''

Shadi stepped into the room with a death glair and closed the door behind him.

Before him hung a tall mirror, in which he could see his reflection, but it was gray and rotting.

Shadi smirked and stepped closer, watching as a bug ran from where his left eyes should be.

"Is that what you did to her? Spare your tricks on me...you know they won't work. I'm already dead, remember?"

The image faded into that of Pharaoh.

"I'm disappointed. It only took her two minutes and thirteen seconds to faint."

Shadi growled at the smirking image.

"That was your goal the entire time!"

Pharaoh began to chuckle slightly.

"That's not something you would understand. Unless you were with us..."

Shadi took a deep breath.

Anger fed this entity and he knew it was only trying to anger him.

"How about I amuse you Pharaoh, and say yes. Then what would you do?"

Pharaoh thought about this for a moment.

"I would pat you on the back and ask if it was a good show...but then I'm trapped here."

Shadi took a step closer.

"Let me tell you something else Pharaoh. I will not let you jade an innocent woman."

Pharaoh snickered at this.

"Innocent you say? You do know what she's doing with both of those men don't you?"

Shadi shook his head.

"I don't ask questions. She genuinely loves both of them and they love her. You on the other hand...cheating on her in both lives. And in both she showed she was the better one by waiting until you were hopelessly gone before she went on to Bakura. Or is it that it's Bakura who is one of her lovers that's bothering you?"

Pharaoh seemed angry by this.

"Of course Shadi. I can't stand seeing him touch her."

Shadi smirked suddenly.

"And hold her and kiss her and tell her the opposite of everything you told her..."

Pharaoh pounded on the glass.

"You stop right where you are! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Shadi shook his head.

"I won't stop Pharaoh, not until you tell me what you did to her."

Pharaoh stuck his tongue out.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you. So you can do it to her too. Admit it, you loved seeing her dangle from your arms."

Shadi crossed his arms.

"You're absolutely right. You know what else I forgot to tell you? I kissed her last night. Tenderly at first but I just couldn't stop myself. She has very soft skin too. If Bakura hadn't come in I don't know what might have happened. She's a very seductive woman you know..."

Pharaoh was growing angrier by the moment.

"And then I stuck around and watched to see what Bakura would do. He woke her up and kissed her. Never told her that I had ever been there. He bit the side of her neck and she whispered his name softly..."

Finally Pharaoh had enough.

"Alright! She completely cleared her mind so I snuck in and disguised myself as you."

He suddenly smirked.

"Funny you mention neck biting because the image she saw in the mirror was of you doing that very same thing to her. Shall I tell you what she thought of it?"

Shadi was growing tired of this battle of wills.

They each knew each other's weaknesses and played on them to get the upper hand.

Shadi knew Pharaoh didn't like the idea of Anzu being kissed by anyone but himself.

But Pharaoh knew that portraying Shadi as having ulterior motives when Anzu was concerned drove him over the edge.

He still hadn't figured out exactly why it was that Shadi acted the way he did around her.

At the moment Shadi felt like he was her sole protector.

A set back like earlier was costly to both Shadi's mind, and the mission.

"No Pharaoh. I'm sure she was frightened of that idea."

Pharaoh smirked.

"As she should be."

Shadi nodded.

"Yes as she should."

Pharaoh tilted his head.

"Why do you agree?"

"Because if I were to ever kiss her that way, it would be because I had completely lost my mind. There is a reason why I feel so close to her and it's not that kind of close either. Maybe I'll tell you right before you die."

He turned and left, unwilling to fight with him anymore.

''

Anzu opened her eyes feeling numb all over.

She didn't seem to have the will to move anything.

Even looking around tired her eyes but she felt someone else in the room and spoke in a whisper.

"Shadi?"

Ryou came into view and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay now Anzu. Do you know what happened to you?"

She thought for a moment.

"I was so confused when we came back. Shadi told me to concentrate on one emotion or thought, so I thought about you but suddenly I lost you and...I don't know how to describe it. It was like a mass of evil and insanity clouded in. I couldn't think straight and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of a door."

She stopped as she remembered what had been inside that room.

"Ryou. Please tell me it wasn't true!"

Ryou sat beside her and gently stroked his fingers over her hair.

"What?"

She was slowly regaining control of her body and turned her head to face him.

"There was a floor length mirror in there and when I looked into it, Shadi was standing behind me, kissing me like you and Bakura do. I could feel it but then when he closed the door his reflection turned to Pharaoh. That's the last thing I remember."

Ryou lifted her into his arms and held her tightly.

" Shadi showed up here. He said pharaoh had tried to escape using you. It wasn't real Anzu, Shadi would never do something like that."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him and taking a deep breath.

"I should have known it was Pharaoh. It was just so real."

Ryou kissed her forehead softly and rested her back down.

"You need some more sleep. You and I will take a nap together."

She glanced up at him in confusion.

"Where is Bakura?"

Ryou glared at nothing before looking back down at her.

"He's got a lot on his mind I guess. Last night he came home at nearly four in the morning, never slept and went back out at dawn. He's been gone since and for the life of me I can't seem to find him. Now, "

He laid down beside her and pulled the covers up over them.

"When we wake up I'll explain a little more and we should see Shadi. But for now we need to sleep some."

Anzu smiled softly and curled up in his arms.

"No objections here. I'm so tired. I barely slept at all last night."

Ryou brushed his fingers gently over her hair for a few moments until he was sure she was asleep.

As he laid there silently trying to fall asleep he began to think.

'Pharaoh is supposed to be okay now. Why is he still trapped there?'

It wouldn't be too long before got his answer, and he wouldn't like what he was hearing.


	12. Pharaoh in Checkmate

A/n: Okay I need you're help! (Say back pack!) XD j/k if anyone actually got that I'll give you an e-cookie. Anyway. Pharaoh's new girlfriend is making a short appearance in the next and last chapters and I really need a name for her but I'm just drawing a total blank. I would prefer it be Japanese since I'm using the original names but she is blonde so she could be American. But yeah, in the words of Lilu from The Fifth Element, plaaaaaaaaayse holp.

ps: Nightfalls, about Blood and Candlelight. I'm not sure if i'll do a sequel to it or not yet, but if I do it'll probably take place about ten years into the future. XD five year olds are hard enouigh to deal with in real life!

Forever in Light: Pharaoh in Checkmate

''

Ryou had managed to sleep all night and Anzu was surprised to find herself between the twins.

Ryou's arm was draped across her stomach and Bakura's was draped across her hip.

She was startled as he opened his eyes and just stared at her.

"Bakura...?"

He hushed her.

"Don't wake Ryou. Come talk to me in the living room."

He stood quietly and left.

Anzu slowly wormed her way out of Ryou's rather tight grasp and pulled her pillow under his arm.

She quickly headed down to the living room to find Bakura waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

He suddenly went down on his knees and took her hands, looking up into her eyes.

"Don't do it."

She blinked at him.

"What?"

He gently squeezed her hands.

"If we were really meant to be than even if Seto doesn't kidnap you I should still end up with you right? So don't do it."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I have to Bakura. I don't want to risk losing you. If you're not sure that you would, than I'll do what I must. He won't be putting me through an entire night this time any way."

Bakura stood, still staring into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

She shook her head.

"Better that you say so, than to lose you when there's no way to get you back. Where the hell have you been anyway? Ryou and I have searched all over this city for you."

He was silent for a moment.

"I left town."

Anzu glared at him.

"I think that's obvious. Where were you and why did you just disappear for two days! And what's been with you and Ryou?"

He never took her eyes from her.

"I just needed to think. It's not what's with both of us, it's what's with him. He's pissed because I don't think I can love you if the past doesn't happen like that. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you but I'm so scared that I'm wrong."

She looked away.

"What would make you come to me? What would be worth your while to come and save me over Pharaoh or Ryou?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"What are you saying?"

She pulled away from him and sat on the stairs.

"You do know that you're not going back with us right? In order to make this work I have to be convincing and Seto has to do anything that will make you angry."

Bakura shook his head.

"No...I won't put you through that."

She stared up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"For the sake of our relationship Bakura, please. I will live through hell it's self to keep you."

He turned from her.

"I can't Anzu. It really hurt you the first time and made you think twice about me."

She closed her eyes.

"I screamed with such anguish that even you felt sorry for me...I'm sorry Bakura but there's no backing out now."

He took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears.

"Do you really think you can handle this? Who will it be this time though? How will you pull it off?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that whatever it takes, I'll get it done."

''

Anzu entered the museum with Seto.

She had begged Ryou to stay home and Bakura had refused to go.

Shadi looked concerned as he appeared before them.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I really didn't know what I was saying."

He smiled gently.

"I understand. You weren't prepared for his mind tricks and so you couldn't fight them. He won't be able to do it again."

He glanced between the two for a moment.

"Things will be a little different this time."

He opened the portal and allowed the staff to float in.

"As you know, you stopped Pharaoh from fighting with you and going insane. Because of this the argument between the two of you on this night is not to take place. However because of this you would arrive home too soon."

Anzu spoke quietly.

"We sort of need the extra time."

Seto shivered as he thought about what he would have to do.

Shadi nodded silently and the three entered the portal.

''

Anzu found herself walking home with Yugi.

He seemed nervous.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

He never looked up at her.

"Pharaoh wants you to stop by the store. He's got something important to ask you."

She smiled.

"Okay. Yugi...I know you're upset about us breaking up still, but it really was for the best. I promise I'm okay with it."

Yugi continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm really still mad at Pharaoh for cheating on you. That was horrible to do. That's really why I insisted on getting him a new body."

Inwardly Anzu was shocked.

Did that mean Ryou and Bakura were already split?

She suddenly smiled.

"Yugi...I'm so much happier with Ryou. He does little things for me every day. Like yesterday I came home and he had not only cooked dinner, but gone to the flower shop and bought me roses. That's something Pharaoh would never do."

He nodded.

"I know."

She stopped him for a moment.

"But Yugi, the biggest reason I've been able to get over this so soon, is because I have you as my pillow. You listen to me if I'm upset. I know you love me and...I don't ever want to stop being friends with you."

He smiled slightly.

"Yeah. You know I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I guess I'm also just angry at myself for not telling you."

They continued walking and she sighed.

"I knew. Almost from the beginning."

She suddenly smiled as she spotted the game store.

"Beat ya there!"

And took off.

Yugi shook his head and took off after her.

"That's not fair! You have longer legs than I do!"

She stuck her tongue out as she turned back to him from the door.

"That's no excuse! You're just lazy! Hurry up!"

Yugi caught up to her and had to catch his breath before they walked in.

"Sometimes..."

He panted out.

"I still think you're sixteen."

She giggled and patted his head.

"And lately I totally think you're grandpa."

He laughed and straightened up.

"Neah, just eating a lot more."

She grinned at him.

"Well, one good thing that came out of this is her cooking."

He nodded.

"She makes a killer Strawberry Shortcake! Pharaoh, we're here!"

He poked his head around the door, the phone pressed to his ear and glanced at Anzu oddly.

"Right, I'll call you back. Tomorrow morning at nine, yes I'll make sure."

And he hung up.

Smiling nervously, he looked up at Anzu and she smiled back.

"I heard you wanted to ask me something."

He nodded and walked up to her, taking her hand.

"Well I want your permission to do something."

She stared at him in confusion.

"What on earth do you need my permission for?"

He looked down.

"I...I want to ask her to marry me."

She was speechless for a moment.

"You...don't need to ask me. Just do it."

He looked up at her.

"It's just that we..."

She shook her head, cutting him off.

"No you haven't. You've been dating her long enough. This just shows that I was right. Yes Pharaoh...you have my permission."

He looked up at her.

"Are you angry?"

She shook her head.

"Not for the reasons you're thinking, no."

She glanced at the clock.

She had an entire hour and a half to kill and she could tell it wasn't going to be pleasant.


	13. It comes full circle

A/n: okay I'm resorting to a pun for the girlfriend's name. Yes I'm that bad...

Forever in Light: It comes full circle.

''

Fifteen Minutes earlier

Seto watched from his limo as Anzu and Yugi walked by.

"Alright Pharaoh, if you don't want me to hurt her I suggest you do what I say."

Pharaoh's heart was pounding.

Did Seto Kaiba really have his girlfriend?

"Just let me talk to her."

Seto smirked and placed the phone up to the girl's ear.

"Pharaoh? I don't know what you did to this guy but please do what he says."

Secretly he handed her ten twenties and nodded his approval.

"Okay you heard her. Agree to do what I say, when I say it and I'll let her go right now. Decline and I'm not sure what will happen but you can bet it won't be pretty."

Pharaoh growled.

"Alright. I'm listening."

Seto smirked.

"You can go now."

The driver opened the door for her as Seto knocked on the window and she left.

"Now...Anzu and Yugi should be arriving shortly so we have to make this quick. Unlock the door and take the bells off at two thirty and walk away. You need to make sure that Bakura and his younger brother Ryou are at the store tomorrow morning at nine. Am I understood?"

Pharaoh glanced up as Yugi called out to him.

"Right, I'll call you back. Tomorrow morning at nine, yes I'll make sure."

Seto smirked as Pharaoh hung up.

"You know where we're going, let's move."

''

Anzu was in mid stare down with Pharaoh when a flash of blond curls and sobs practically tackled him.

He brought her over to the couch in the back room and sat her down.

"Cleopatra, are you all right!"

Anzu and Yugi blinked at each other as they walked in too.

She clung tightly to Pharaoh, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I was so scared!"

Pharaoh tried his best to calm her.

"What did he do to you!"

She shook her head.

"Nothing really. I was on my way home when this man grabbed me out of nowhere and dragged me into the back of a limo where Kaiba was!"

Unseen by the other three Anzu's eye began to twitch.

'He's got a thing for kidnapping...that scares me. Now I think I'm scared to find out who the other person will be.'

She shivered as a thought crossed her mind that almost made her sick.

"I hope it's not his driver. Not that I have anything personal against the guy but yuck!'

And suddenly as she watched the woman she realized she was acting when money fell out of her pocket.

"Then he gave me two hundred yen and told me not to go to the police!"

Pharaoh nodded and kissed her ear softly.

"It's okay now. I don't know why he didn't just ask me, but we'll do what he says."

Yugi looked confused.

"What does Kaiba-san want?"

Pharaoh glared at Yugi for using that suffix.

"He's not our friend Yugi, stop calling him that. You don't have to show him any courtesy. He wants me to take the bells off the door and unlock it at two thirty this morning and then for some odd reason he wants both Ryou and Bakura to be here before we open at nine."

Anzu glanced at the clock.

"Hey guys, speaking of Ryou, he'll be worried if I'm really late so I better get going."

Yugi looked over at her.

"Shouldn't I walk you home?"

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

Pharaoh looked up at her suddenly.

"He's not there actually. He got a strange phone call right before Kaiba called me. He ran out saying he was going to the graveyard."

Anzu was beginning to think it was a mistake to leave Seto with the plans of how everything was going to work.

Of all the places he could have sent him, why the graveyard!

'I really need to get out of here though...alone too.'

Suddenly she looked up at Pharaoh.

"Besides, I'm sure _she_ wants your undivided attention. Exes tend to get in the way."

She turned to the door but he stopped her.

"You know that's not true."

Anzu shook her head.

"Pharaoh...just don't okay? I'm happy with Ryou but I am still trying to get over you so just leave me alone and let me lick my wounds in peace."

Before he could get in another word she was gone.

''

Anzu approached her door at dusk and reached into her purse to grab her key.

'Act, on. Okay Anzu, just remember it's all staged.'

She was startled as she heard Seto's voice beside her.

'How does he hide so well? I really didn't see him, even though I knew where he was.'

Her heart began to race a little faster.

"Good evening Anzu."

She looked up in shock as Seto stepped out of a dark corner he'd been standing in.

"I've been waiting for you. Usually you arrive home at a quarter of six after walking Mutou home. I'd say you went to the store but you have no bags with you."

Fear froze her to her spot as he slid up to her, a lust driven smile twisting his face.

He could see the fear in her eyes.

'It's just an act. Anzu, calm down!'

"What do you want Kaiba-san?"

He gently pushed her up against the door and quickly snatched the key out of her hand, throwing it too far behind him for her to reach.

She let out a cry as he breathed in the perfume on her neck.

"You."

She tried to scream as his hands trailed under her shirt along her back, but before she could usher a sound he pressed his lips hard over hers.

He grabbed her wrists with one hand as she tried to shove him away.

He leaned closely to her, whispering.

"I'm so much stronger than you are Anzu, don't fight me. I don't want to bruise that beautiful skin of yours...I want to savor the cool feel under my lips."

She then attempted to knee him but too quickly he spun her around and held her firmly in place.

For a moment he paused.

'Damn...I can feel her trembling. She's really scared.'

He leaned closely to her ear and whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm not using the sedative. Once we get into the limo we'll take a break."

She whispered his name to let him know she understood.

"Kaiba san. Please stop."

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip as he kissed her neck.

She let out a soft whimper as he pulled her backwards toward the steps.

"What do you want with me?"

He stopped and turned her to him again with a wicked laugh.

"I'm just toying with you doll, I need you...relatively unharmed or I won't get what I really want."

She tried to fight but again he turned her away from him and pinned her tightly to his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me then!"

He smirked while his hand slid across her stomach.

She could feel his hand slide into his pocket, his strong arm pressing heavily on her flesh.

"To make sure Ryou knows I'm for real. Is there anything you'd like to say to him right now? He'll be watching this tomorrow."

Her eyes went wide as she spotted the man with a video camera.

"NO! Let go of me! Someone help!"

He turned her head and kissed her from behind, biting her bottom lip gently.

"Goodnight Anzu..."

She didn't have time to think before she felt a small prick in her neck.

For a moment she really did feel on the verge of fainting, but this was a distinctly different feeling from the first time.

"Ryou...please save...me."

She let herself go limp in his arms and he carried her out to the waiting limo.

Once the car began to move she opened her eyes and sat up.

Seto refused to look at her until she touched his hand softly.

"It's okay Seto, I'll be fine."

He took a small scarf from his pocket and pressed it to the tiny needle prick on her neck with a sigh.

It hadn't bled much, but he didn't feel right just leaving it.

"I just...I felt you trembling in my arms. I can't believe I missed that the first time. I feel so guilty now."

He slid a little closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He sighed deeply as he stared down at her.

"You're still shaking."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'll be okay. I just keep reminding myself that it isn't real this time. I guess reliving it just brought back those emotions. I just have to ask you one thing."

He nodded.

"Anything at all."

She looked up into his eyes.

"Let's sleep in that room again."

He laughed softly.

"I can do that. We'll have dinner first."

She closed her eyes and rested her head in his lap.

"I think I'll sleep a little until we get there. I was really dizzy for a few minutes there and I think that's warn off into tiredness."

He gently brushed his fingers over her hair.

"And being dragged back into your body that spent a long day at work...I'll wake you later."

He pushed the button to lower the window to the front.

"Take the longest rout you can find."

Satisfied with a

"Yes sir"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

'A nap does sound rather nice right now.'


	14. In Slumber Deep

A/n: Here we are coming just a little closer to Shadi's Secret.

Forever in Light: In Slumber Deep.

''

Anzu smiled as she opened her eyes later to find herself in the comfortable swing and staring into a million stars again.

She felt okay now, not scared at all.

She sat up as the door opened and Seto walked in with a tray.

"I hope sushi and Saki are an okay snack before we get started again."

She nodded as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier Seto."

He shook his head.

"Honestly I didn't want to have to redo this either."

She looked over at him.

"Admit it, you had fun the first time didn't you?"

He leaned back as he looked at her.

"I guess in a way I did. I'd completely forgotten what it was like to kiss a woman that way."

She looked down.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I had no idea I probably would have enjoyed that too. I think what really scared me was that I did like it, but not that you were the one doing. So I just want to know, who did you hire for this next part anyway?"

He grinned.

"Knowing that would take the shock out of it. Don't worry; he's acting. In fact, he has a girlfriend."

She frowned slightly.

"Doesn't sound like anyone I know. It's not one of your servants right?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't put you through that. I remembered the look of total disgust when my driver grabbed you."

She shivered.

"He's so old now!"

Seto laughed really hard at this.

"Anzu, he was really old when my step father hired him!"

Settling himself, he placed the tray between them and sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have been mine?"

She was about to answer but suddenly they heard Shadi.

"Because she's mine!"

Seto growled and stood.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

He stared into Seto's eyes for a moment until the vibrant blue had faded.

Anzu stood and shook Seto as she stared at Shadi.

"What did you do to him! What's wrong with you! Seto, please wake up!"

He placed one finger to her forehead and caught her as she fell.

"Nothing undeserved my beloved."

He lifted her into his arms and disappeared.

Seto blinked for a moment as he his senses came back to him.

'That was not Shadi.'

''

In the museum, Ryou was being held back by Bakura.

"I can't believe that bastard would do this! That double crossing son of a..."

Bakura clamped his hand over Ryou's mouth.

"It's not Shadi. Ryou, calm down."

Ryou struggled in Bakura's grip.

"Let go of me! I don't care who it is when I find them they're going to pay dearly! It sure as hell looks like Shadi though damn it and if it I swear he'll regret every word he's ever spoken to me and her in his entire lives!"

Bakura growled in his ear.

"Calm down before I have to knock you out. If you'll listen I know how we can get to her but it's dangerous."

Ryou stilled instantly, the look of a blood lust in his eyes.

"I'm listening."

Bakura released his lighter half, content that he wouldn't jump through the portal and kill anyone.

"I have a pretty good idea where he's taken her, but in order for you to help me you'll need to stay here and watch things."

Ryou looked at him in confusion.

"You just said we could get to her."

Bakura grinned like a mad man.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to go kill anyone. Besides, if you rescue her, we'll be right where we started."

They heard Shadi's voice behind them as he emerged from the portal with Seto.

"Have your forgotten already that you won't remember any of this? It's too late now, he has succeeded in destroying the intent of this trip. It was over the second Teanna left. It is I who must save her this time for only I have the power to awaken her inner mind."

Ryou growled and Bakura grabbed him again.

"Speak plainly mage."

Shadi narrowed his eyes at Ryou.

"She alone has the power to destroy him but as long as she refuses to remember she will be under his complete control. If you or Bakura were to enter the world I cast him into, you would be eaten alive."

And he disappeared.

''

Shadi approached the door to the room he'd locked the evil Pharaoh in and found it to be open.

'In my anger I must have forgotten to lock it.'

He took the ankh from around his neck and held it up to the mirror.

The glass began to glow and he stepped through.

Once on the other side he was shocked to find Anzu there.

She lay unmoving on what appeared to be a stone alter.

All around her were black crystals of dark energy.

As he slowly approached he noticed the crimson dress and pharaonic amulets of protection.

He stopped as he reached her and glanced around.

Why wasn't the Pharaoh stopping him?

He reached out and traced his fingers along one of the amulets and shook his head.

Mirrored, everything was mirrored here so these were not for protection, but to draw the darkness to her.

He grasped it in his hand and tried to lift it away but to his horror he found that it was some how attached to the dress.

Pharaoh spoke from somewhere within the room.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Shadi growled into the darkened room.

"Take these amulets off of her right now!"

A chuckle came from behind him and he flung back around to see him now standing on the other side of her.

Though unconscious she tensed as Pharaoh's slender fingers began to stroke her arm.

He smirked at Shadi.

"In order to do that...I'd have to take the dress off."

Shadi took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You say that like I'd care. A woman's body is little more to me than another marker of uniquness."

Pharaoh snickered at this.

"You're saying you'd feel nothing?"

Shadi closed his eyes for a moment.

"You do not understand.You pick up my love for her, but all love in your mind is lustful. I have no desire to sleep with her for reasons you could never comprehend."

As if testing Shadi Pharaoh suddenly appeared as a naked Anzu.

Shadi stared into his eyes and shook his head.

"You won't anger me any longer. I made a mistake the last time I let you get to me...it won't happen again. You like games Pharaoh?"

Pharaoh returned to normal and nodded.

He clapped his hands together and bounced on his toes like a little boy.

"Oh yes! I love to play games! Do you have a game we can play!"

Shadi smiled and nodded.

"It's a simple game. All that are needed are our decks and my Sennen Scales."

Pharaoh glanced at him cautiously.

"You don't have a deck."

Shadi smirked.

"Why yes Pharaoh I do actually. I pay attention to what is going on around you. I may not play but I do have a deck. What's wrong? You look...scared. Don't you want to play?"

Pharaoh took a step back.

"What do we do?"

Shadi reached into an unseen pocket in his robes and pulled out a small deck of cards.

"We place our cards one at a time on either side of the scale. When one bowl hits the base one player loses."

He smiled and nodded.

"Very well."

He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his deck that was considerably bigger.

"There's one more thing before we begin."

Pharaoh nodded.

"I'm listening."

The scales appeared in front of them.

"We must have an even number of cards each. I have exactly fifty so you need to remove cards until you also have fifty."

Pharaoh looked at him oddly.

"But then we'd be even and there would be no winner."

Shadi shook his head.

"This scale doesn't measure weight, it measures good and evil. I must admit that I am not as innocent as I let on, however I'm not pure evil either. I guess now is the time to see if I have more good or evil inside of me. Since our decks represent us and our energy, it will measure the good and evil within each card."

The two shuffled their decks and began.

Shadi place the first card and the scales remained even.

Then Pharaoh placed a card and the scale tipped toward Shadi.

Back and forth the scales tipped as a new card was placed and it seemed that Shadi was destine to lose for as Pharaoh placed his last card, the bowl on Shadi's side touched the base and he smiled.

"It looks like I win."

Shadi smiled softly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid you didn't understand. We are inside a mirror. Just as those amulets reverse, so do the scales. Here the more evil, the lighter the scale becomes..."

With an ominous rumbling the scales disappeared and Amit rose from the floor.

Shadi closed his eyes as Pharaoh screamed and was eaten by the beast.

When he opened them again all that remained was he and Anzu.

Her clothes began to fade back to normal and the crystals around her shrunk until they were no more.

He lifted her gently into his arms and carried her back through the mirror, locking it behind him again.

He set her on the floor in front of it and knelt beside her as he took her hand.

"Teanna. You must wake. Teanna please hear me."

The dark energy hung in the air like a thick blanket and he knew Pharaoh would free himself of the illusion soon.

He sensed a great imbalance in her heart and sighed deeply.

Pharaoh had traumatized both her mind and spirit.

He wasn't sure what he would find when he entered her soul room but he knew it wasn't pretty.


	15. Shadi's Secret revealed

a/n: In this chapter we finally learn Shadi's secret and exactly what he means when he says he loves her. XD I swear he's not IN love with her. You'll get it in this chapter at any rate.

Forever in Light: Shadi's Secret Revealed

He found the door closed and when he opened it he couldn't help but stare.

She stood in the middle of it in a flowing white dress.

She turned to him slowly.

"Where am I?"

To his horror, the room was completely empty spare a stone statue of Ryou.

"You're in what's left of your soul room. If I had come any later even this may have been gone. All you have left is your innocent love for Ryou."

She stared into his eyes as he slowly approached her.

"What can I do?"

He turned her to the statue and wrapped his arms around her.

"You must rebuild it. Fill it with everything you love the most. Fill it with memories of loved ones and special moments that you never want to forget."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto his chest with a sigh.

"I don't know how. Why have I never been here before?"

He leaned in closely and whispered to her.

"You have been here before. You are here every night, however you don't remember it that's all. Just imagine something. It will arrange its self. Tell me your deepest dreams and sacred memories."

She smiled softly.

"I want to dance. I want to be the best."

As she spoke, things began to appear that had some association with a memory or dream.

When it was done she gently placed her hand over his.

"Pharaoh put a lot of doubt into my mind Shadi. Why do you act like you do?"

He took her hand and gently pulled her out of the room.

In a single flash they woke.

He stood and helped her up.

"I guess you have the right to know that, though I'm not sure you'll exactly understand."

She screamed suddenly as Pharaoh began to bang on the glass.

"You'll pay for that Shadi!"

Shadi took defense and pushed Anzu behind him.

"No Pharaoh. In just a moment you will pay for everything you've done. Right after you find out what I meant when I said I didn't love her the way you thought. Prepare for you end as I tell you."

''''

Shadi had been wandering the globe for millennia now and was bored out of his mind.

He passed silently and unseen through the streets of Tokyo, not going any real place, just walking.

As he passed by the stone-like figures of people, he noticed a young woman laying huddled against a cold building wall, clutching tightly to a baby.

For no reason at all, he entered their time and stared down at the woman.

She was seconds from death and likely so was the bundle in her arms.

It made no sound as he lifted it from her.

The words the mother spoke were ragged and hard to understand.

"Her...her name...her name is...Anzu."

He watched detachedly as she took her final breath.

At that moment the infant in his arms let out such a wail that it startled him.

There was nothing he could have done for the mother, but he smiled down at the child and held her a little closer as he reentered his time.

"Anzu is it?"

Anzu hushed immediately and he felt something strange as she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

'I can't keep you, but I'll make sure you go to someone good.'

''''

Anzu stood silently for a moment as this sank in.

"So, you were the man who brought me to my parents?"

He closed his eyes with a serene smile.

"I felt something I was never supposed to feel as I held you. In that second that you stopped crying and blinked at me...I felt the kind of love a father feels. If I act strangely around you it's because I find it hard to believe that tiny baby that I saved from death could have grown into you. I really never expected to see you again."

Even Pharaoh was quiet until Shadi spoke directly to him.

"So Pharaoh, you have your answer. She's the closest thing I've ever known to feeling that kind of love."

He turned to Anzu again and gave her the Ankh.

"You alone can destroy him. Do not be afraid because fear and anger feed him."

Anzu nodded and turned her focus on the figure before her.

"I won't let you hurt me anymore."

She watched as Pharaohs image faded into Shadi's.

"Don't do it Anzu, he tricked you! I lost!"

Anzu shook her head and took another step.

"You're not Shadi and you can't get into my head anymore."

The image faded into her, but it was missing eyes.

"You've been blinded by him. I'm the good one Anzu! I love you!"

Anzu stopped for a moment but felt Shadi's hand come to her shoulder.

"He's already lost Anzu. Just destroy him."

She closed her eyes, shaking the disturbing image out of her mind.

"Enough games Pharaoh. All you are is a culmination of my mistake."

She continued to step towards the glass and as she did it began to glow.

She opened her eyes and finally saw the true form of her enemy.

Simply a mass of shadows and liquefied hate.

She stared at it for a moment, wondering how it could imitate what she saw.

"You're toast!"

With that she thrust the key end into the glass and turned.

"Game over."

The mirror exploded in on it's self and she stepped back as even the frame disappeared.

She felt tears come to her eyes as Shadi once again wrapped his arms around her.

"You did well."

She turned to him and looked into his eyes as she gave the Ankh back to him.

"Thank you Shadi."

He smiled softly.

"All that's left now is to get you home."


	16. even Shadi must say goodbye

A/n: And here we come to the end. I can't believe I was actually able to complete ANOTHER chapter fic. I'm working on the other two now so maybe I'll get them posted to day too. Thank you so much to those who reviewed! XD shameless advertising, go check out my profile, I've got a lot of other pairings. Most are one shots.

''

Forever in Light: Even Shadi Must Say Goodbye.

''

Bakura was the first at her side as she appeared next to Shadi at the museum.

He brushed her tears away and pulled her close.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

She held close to him and closed her eyes.

"It's done. The evil in Pharaoh is gone. I guess I'm just confused. So many conflicting memories and thoughts."

Bakura looked up at Shadi who had a forlorn look on his face.

"What about us?"

Shadi shook his head.

"There's nothing more I can do now. I can only hope that I was wrong in believing you to be the coldest monster on the planet."

Bakura growled at him but he glared back.

"Don't forget that it was you who ended my life before. No regret, no remorse. Forgive me if I can't imagine you loving someone."

Anzu turned to him.

"So all that's left is to forget all of this?"

He nodded.

The four of them gathered around Shadi and one by one he touched their foreheads with his Ankh until only Anzu remained.

"Before I erase this from your mind...I never meant for you to know that it was me. You won't remember any of this but...Anzu I do love you, and I will always be there watching over you and your friends. It is the short time you spent in my world that gave you the ability to enter it on your own. I want you to remember that you can come to me whenever you need help and I will try my best to do so."

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

He spoke quietly, biting back tears.

"Only for a second and then you'll fall into a deep sleep. When you wake you will be in your bed and your mind will finally be at ease. Good by Anzu."

She flinched as she felt the cold metal touch her forehead and then...blissful nothing.

''

Anzu smacked the alarm as it went off in her ear.

A muffled voice further woke her.

"It's too early. Why does it have to be Monday?"

She smirked as she recognized the voice to be that of Ryou.

She looked up as Bakura stuck his head out of her bathroom.

"Sorry love, I have a job interview today. I guess I just hit the snooz."

Anzu blinked at him as he disappeared again

"Since when!"

He came out brushing his hair and sat beside her as she sat up on her elbows.

"Since Ryou threatened to kick me out if I didn't start helping with the bills."

Ryou's not awake voice groaned.

"I didn't tell you to get up at six am the night after we proposed Bakura."

He smirked as he ruffled Ryou's hair.

"Is it my fault you got into the Sake last night?"

Ryou growled.

"Only to drown out your snoring."

Anzu suddenly began to giggle and then laughed.

"Will the two of you ever grow up?"

Bakura shook his head.

"Him, never."

She smiled softly as he kissed her.

"I think I'm going out today...by myself."

Ryou sat up a little now, holding his stomach.

"If you two get anymore kissy faced I'm gonna puke. Besides, it's my shift remember?"

She leaned over and kissed Ryou.

"That's okay, when I get back I'm all yours okay?"

He smirked.

"As long as we can play nurse and patient."

She only rolled her eyes at him.

''

Later that day Anzu ran down the sidewalk towards the game shop and spotted Pharaoh and Yugi out front.

Just before she reached them However, Shadi suddenly appeared before her.

She stared up at him, stepping back.

He smiled as he noticed both rings.

"I came to thank you Teanna."

She blinked at him for a moment.

"What for? Where did you come from anyway?"

He chuckled slightly.

"I want to thank you for turning Bakura around, that's what. You released a great deal of stress for me when you took him in. As for where I came...I'm always around somewhere, even when you don't see me."

She smiled a little.

"Well since I'm on my way to tell Yugi and the gang the great news, I guess I'll tell you now."

She glanced down at the rings with a happy sigh.

"Both of them proposed to me!"

He smiled softly.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you'll be very happy. I've got to be going now, but I'll see you all around soon."

She nodded with a big smile.

"I'd be really happy if you could make it to the weddings."

He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled even wider.

"Well I guess I better go! Thank you so much!"

He disappeared from view as she began to run towards her companions again.

'I'm glad you don't remember anything. Telling you what really happened made me realize something though...I really need to be around more often. I may not have been there for the first fifteen years of your life, but I think I can still consider myself to be...if not your father, than your friend.'

He watched her run up to Pharaoh and jump into his arms.

"Pharaoh! Yugi! You'll never believe it! Look what I got last night!"

As she showed off her rings to her two friends Shadi stood closely out of sight.

'I guess this is the end. I'm glad it worked out after all.'

He chuckled slightly as he caught some of what she was saying.

"Now I just have to decide who I'm going to marry here, and who in Egypt. You guys are all invited of course! Even Shadi..."

She stopped for a moment.

"Funny, I seem to remember something but..."

Yugi looked up at her.

"What is it Anzu?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I think it was a weird dream but it's gone now. Anyway, would you believe Bakura has a job interview..."

Shadi gave a heavy sigh as he returned to his place and held up the key.

'I had to make sure...now it's time for me to forget as well.'

He gave one last thought to Anzu.

'Please live, forever in light.'

''

XD fin!


End file.
